


Átkozott vágy

by irenemardekar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Severus/Hermione - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar
Summary: Sziasztok!Ez a történet nem az enyém!Egy fanfiction író írta, én csak lefordítom nektek,( habár sajnos még nem kaptam meg az engedélyét ,hogy lefordíthasam ezt.Remélem ,hogy majd meg kapom. )Minden jog JK Rowling-hoz tartozik.Semmilyen anyagi hasznom nincs ebből a fordításból!Tartalom:Hermionét elátkozák a halálfalók, és Dumbledore úgy véli,hogy Piton professzor az egyetlen, aki segíthet a lányon , és biztonságban tudja tartani. Hermione 18 éves ebben a történetben, de még mindig diák.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1\. fejezet: Az előrejelzés

Perselus Piton, a Roxfort boszorkánys varázslóiskola bájitalmestere, sápadt, vonzó arccal és felháborodva nézett az előtte álló igazgatóra. A kandalló feletti nagy óra azt mutatta, hogy már hajnali három van. Szerencsére a szobában lévő tűz sisteregve lángolt a látogatók megérkezésekor, és eloszlatta a november esti órák természetes hidegét, és homályának nagy részét.

Az igazgató, Albus Dumbledore a bordó bőr szárnyas székben ült, amely kellemes szögben volt elhelyezve a tűz felé. A szék, amelyet Perselus általában elfoglalt, amikor meglátogatta az igazgatót, most üres volt, mert a bájitalmester a lehető legmesszebbre ült a fáradt öregembertől.

Dumbledore köpenye a térde közepéig nedves és sáros volt. Ezüst haja vadul szétállt és rendezetlen volt, öreg arca mind fizikai, mind varázslatos kimerültségről árulkodott. Őszintén szólva, elég szarul nézett ki, és ez mélységesen zavarta Perselust.

A szobában lévő harmadik személy nem vett részt a beszélgetésben. Valójában, ha Perselus nem ellenőrizte volna mind a légzését, mind a szívverését, akkor azt hitte volna, hogy amikor Dumbledore megérkezett a szobába akkor, Hermione Granger meghalt. A Fejlány rendezetlen barna sörénnyel, és a teste köré csavart lepedővel szinte élettelenül feküdt a bőrkanapén, miközben kísértetiesen csendben volt

– Megismételné, igazgató úr? – kérte Perselus. Általában selymes halk hangja most dühös volt.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott, és végigsimított az arcán, miközben letolta az orrára a szemüvegét, és bágyadtan megdörzsölte fáradt, kék szemét.

– Kaptam egy üzenetet Tomtól, amelyben megkért, hogy találkozzak vele a hegyekbe vezető Roxmorti út mentén. Azt mondta, hogy van egy olyan hallgatóm, akit vissza szeretne küldeni hozzám. De, ha nem egyedül jövök, akkor megöli.

– Miért nem szólt erről hamarabb? – szakította félbe durván Perselus.

Dumbledore a félhold szemüvegén keresztül bámult rá.

– Azért nem szóltam, mert vitatkoztál volna velem, hogy ne egyedül lépjek kapcsolatba vele. És nagyon szeretem volna visszahozni a hallgatómat. – Perselus sötéten bámult rá, így Dumbledore folytatta a mesét. – Amikor odaértem, Tom egyenesen oda hopponált, és elém sétált az előtte lebegő lánnyal.

Perselus észrevette az igazgató hangjában a fájdalmat, és az aggodalmat, ezért egy pillanatra lenyelte a haragját. Szótlanul kihúzott egy serleget és egy palackot az oldalsó szekrényből, és a munkaadójának három ujjnyit öntött. Dumbledore hálásan fogadta el az italt, miközben mély lélegzetet vett.

– Tom megengedte, hogy Hermione visszatérjen közénk, de arra utalt, hogy megátkozta őt az Eternus Perturbatio-val. Idézem: „Még egy olyan öreg kecskét is hajlandó lenne befogadni az ágyába, amilyen te vagy Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore szája undorral rándult meg, amikor megismételte a Sötét Nagyúr szavait.

– Miért csinálna ilyen dolgot? – horkant fel Perselus.

\- Ó, volt olyan kedves, hogy megossza velem az érveit – mondta Dumbledore keserűen. – De mindenekelőtt, Hermionét a Harryvel való kapcsolata miatt választották.

– Potternek sohasem kellett volna a barátnőjévé tennie ezt a lányt! – mondta Perselus dühösen.

Dumbledore egyenesen ült az ülésén, a Firewhisky látszólag megtette a hatását és megnyugtatta őt, mert most már a megszokott, egyenletes hangján beszélt.

– Perselus, senki sem gondolja azt, hogy Hermione Harry barátnője. A lány nem a barátnője Harrynek, sem Ronald Weasleynek. De, mivel a legjobb barátja, és ő is szerves része Harry jövőbeli sikerének és a megtervezett jövő törekvésének. Nagyon zavaró és kínos lenne, ha a bajban lévő lányt így látnák. És Tom tudja ezt. – Dumbledore könyökét a szék karjain nyugtatta, kezei ökölbe szorultak. – A tevékenységének második oka az, hogy megalázzon engem.

Szomorú pillantást vetett Perselusra, aki a kezét a nadrágja zsebébe dugta, miközben hosszan felsóhajtott, de nem szólalt meg.

– Perselus, ismered a helyzetem – mondta az öreg varázsló határozottan. – Nem kerülhetek ilyen helyzetbe, ezzel a gyerekkel.

Perselus frusztráltan lépett a kandallóhoz.

– Akkor add át Potternek, vagy Weasleynek!

Dumbledore hangja viharosan elutasította a javaslatot.

– És tegyem ki ezt a lányt, egy olyan fiú kényére, aki túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy megértse a saját hormonjait? És túl fiatal ahhoz is, hogy meg tudja védeni magától és másoktól? Nem tudná sem megbecsülni, sem tisztelni, és legfőképpen nem tudná, hogy kell gyengéden bánni vele! – Felemelkedett az üléséből, látszólag teljesen felépült a hideg skót éjszakai kirándulás után, mert parancsolóan beszélt.  
–Te vagy az egyetlen ember, akiben bízhatok ebben az ügyben. Meg fogod tenni amit kell, és ha eljön az idő, szabadon engeded, hogy úgy élje le az életét, ahogy akkor kellett volna, mielőtt a Mester átkozta.

Perselus összerezzent a Sötét Nagyúr említésével kapcsolatban. Sápadt arcán vegyesen tükröződött a szégyen és a harag. Az igazgató, mint mindig, profi módon játszott az érzésivel.

– Nem fogom megtenni! – kiáltotta, és öklét tehetetlenül összeszorította az oldala mellett. – A megalázásodról ,álláspontodról beszél itt nekem! És én,velem mi van?

\- Ha a lenyomatom rákerül, akkor nincs mód arra, hogy elrejtsem a személyzet vagy a Rend elől. Ráadásul bekapcsolódhat a Minisztérium is – mondta Dumbledore rendíthetetlenül, mintha Perselus egy szót sem szólt, vagy tiltakozott volna. – Ha a te nyomatodat kerül rá, azt senki sem veszi észre. Magányos vagy, egy lélek sem jár be a szobádba.

Perselus a kanapén alvó nőre meredt.

– Még gyerek – suttogta.

– Tizennyolc éves, és jóval érettebb, mint a legtöbb vele egyidős lány – felelte Dumbledore még mindig rendíthetetlenül. – Perselus – megvárta, hogy a bájitalmester felé forduljon, mielőtt folytatta a beszédet. – Ha nem teszel úgy, ahogy szeretném, akkor kénytelenek leszek Lupint felkérni erre.

– Azt a vérfarkast? – kérdezte undorodva Perselus, miközben a szemét ráemelte a lányról.

– Igen – felelte Dumbledore. – De, ha Lupin lesz az, aki Hermionére lenyomatot tesz, akkor arra kényszerül majd a lány, hogy elhagyja az iskolát, azért, hogy a közelében legyen, mert Lupin nem maradhat itt. És Nymphadorat is tájékoztatni kell a helyzetről. Arról nem beszélve, hogy Hermione szülei szintén meg fogják tudni, és ezáltal minden joguk meg lesz ahhoz, hogy teljesen eltávolítsák őt a varázslóvilágból.

– Ahol egyáltalán nem lehet megvédeni – tette hozzá Perselus. – És ezek a muglik soha nem fogják megérteni a viselkedését, valószínűleg be fogják dugni valamelyik örültek házába – kiáltotta dühösen Dumbledore-ra meredve. – Hogy tud egyáltalán ilyen dolgot javasolni?

Dumbledore felállt, és elé lépett.

– Akkor meg fogod csinálni?

Perselus érezte, Dumbledore csapdájának csontszorító fájdalmát. Mentorára meredt, ajka mozgott, de torkából egyetlen hang sem jött ki.

– Ha elvállalod, folytatni tudja az iskolai munkáját – mondta nyugtatóan az igazgató, kezét Perselus vállán nyugtatva. – Senkinek sem kell tudnia, hogy gyakran látogatod a szobáját, mert összekapcsolhatjuk Floo-ját a tiéddel. Tudom, hogy diszkrét leszel, és hogy meg fogod tanítani neki, hogy bizalmasan kezelje a szükségleteit.

Perselus heves küzdelmet folytatott a tény ellen, amelybe belerángatták.

– Rémült lesz! – suttogta megtört hangon.

Dumbledore megragadta a másik vállát is, és óvatosan megrázta.

– Nem fog megrémülni! Vágyni fog rád, és te leszel az ő nyugtatója, Perselus. Addig nem fogja tudni, mi történik vele, vagy miért érzi magát úgy-ahogy, amíg el nem magyarázod neki. Csak arra kérlek, hogy kedves és gyengéd legyél vele. Oltsd a vágyát. Ne feledje, nem az ő hibája, hogy ebbe a helyzetbe került. Te pedig vedd ezt az ügyet úgy, mintha egy küldetés lenne a háborúban.

Perselus ellökte magától az igazgatót. A szemei haragosan izzottak.

– Nem elég, hogy az egész életemet arra áldoztam? – kérdezte fájdalmas hangon. – El kell vennie a lelkemet is?

Dumbledore nem válaszolt, hanem az ajtó felé fordult.

– Most egyedül hagylak benneteket – mondta.

– Albus! Kérem várjon, amíg felébred, és beszélek vele. Maradjon mellettem, amíg elmondom neki! – könyörgött Perselus kétségbeesetten.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét, majd az ajtóból Perselushoz fordult.

– Nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy egy másik személy is jelen legyen, amikor felébred. Lenyomatott kell tenned rá, ha biztonságban akarjuk tartani.

Kinyitotta az ajtót, de mielőtt kilépett, visszafordult.

– Ha úgy találod, hogy szüksége van valakire, aki igazolni tudja a történteket, hozd el holnap hozzám. Bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy hajlandó lesz elhinni bármit, amit mondasz neki, feltéve, ha kielégíted a vágyait. Hidd el, a vágyakozása elég lesz ahhoz, hogy ne kételkedjen benned. De készülj fel, mert mint az te is tudod, az első néhány nap lesz a legrosszabb számára.

Az ajtó bezáródott a távozó varázsló mögött. Perselus ellenállt a vágynak, hogy a Firewhisky bájitalt az ajtóhoz csapja, annak a puszta örömére, hogy összetöri. Helyette leült a lány mellé, aki elvarázsolt alvásban feküdt a kanapén. A mozdulatlan, lehetetlenül fiatal és érintetlen szépségre nézett. A lánynak duzzadt cseresznye színű ajka, szeplőtelen sima arcbőre, és hosszú sötét szempillája volt. Hihetetlenül ártatlannak, és vonzónak találta.

De a közeljövőben elfogja veszíti azt az ártatlanságot a bájital tanárával.


	2. Nehézségek.

Hermione szemhéja megrándult, majd egy kis sikojal felébredt, és küzdeni kezdet.

\- Nem! Ne!

Amikor kimondta a szavakat, rájött, hogy már nincs közvetlen veszélyben. Egy bőr kanapén feküdt egy kicsi, de meleg helyiségben, szorosan egy takaróba csomagolva, majd arra is ájött,hogy nem képes mozgatni a végtagjait. A kandallóban tűz vidáman serceget, és a helyiség könyvespolcokkal voltak teli, amelyek tele voltak minden méretű és színű bőrrkötésü könyvekel.

A könyvekre pillantva tudatában volt az egyre növekvő aggodalomnak. A felébredése óta eltelt másodpercekben az enyhe kellemetlensége annyira megnövekedett, hogy érezte a menekülési vágyát , de a takaró korlátozta, és nem tudta karját szabadon mozgatni.

\- Felébredtél.

Hermione a férfi hang forrása felé fordította a fejét, és zavartan nézte, hogy bájitalmestere. A férfi egy székben ült mellette, és kritikusan tanulmányozta őt. Hermione megpróbálta kitalálni, miért van egyedül egy szobában Piton professzorral, ám a fejében egyre növekvő kellemetlenség akadályozta az érvelési képességét.

\- Hogy érzed magadar? - kérdezte Piton professzor, a fekete szemét az ővébe furva.

Hermione érezte, hogy elkezdi megnyugodni, hirtelen, megmagyarázhatatlanul bizot abban hogy a professzora jelenléte az ő megváltása, és ha a férfival van akkor semmi rossz nem történhet vele.

\- Jól vagyok - felelte - de nagyon szeretnék felülni.

A férfi továbbra is a nő arcát tanulmányozta , kifejezéstelen fekete tekintettel.

\- Emlékszel arra, mi történt veled? - kérdezte.

Hermione egy pillanatig elgondolkodott.

\- Az üvegházakban voltam, a gyógynövénytani projektemmen dolgoztam, és amikor befejeztem, azt hiszem, hogy Hagridot látom felém sétálni. De nem jött oda hozzám mert az erdő felé ment.

\- Nem vet észre. - mondta, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Miért nem volt, Potter és Weasley veled?

Hermione az új furcsa érzés ellenére elmosolyodott.

\- Péntek este van, uram - mondta. - A fiúk péntek este soha sem tanulnak és nem végeznek házi feladatot sem.

A bájitaltan mester szemei összeszükültek. - Mostantól óvatosabb leszel, Miss Granger, különben velem gyülik meg a bajod.

Hermione homályosan arra gondolt hogy Piton professzornak nincs joga ezt mondani neki, ám elméje túlnyomó része azt akarta, hogy beszéljen tovább. Közelebb akart állni hozzá valójában a bőre túlérzékennyé vált a takaró kissé durva szövete alatt. Ismét megkísérelte mozgatni a karját, de annyira szorosan be volt csomagolva a takaróba, hogy nem tudot megbirkózni vele.

\- Uram - mondta -, tudna segíteni, hogy feltudjak ülni? Úgy tűnik, nem tudom meglazítani a karomat.

Piton professzor nem mozdult, hogy segítsen neki, csupán folytatta az arcának alapos vizsgálatát.

\- Halálfalók vitték el, Miss Granger. Az igazgató hózta el tőlük, neki köszönheti a jelenlegi díszítéséért.

A griffendél színű takaróra alig rejtett zavarral pillantott.

\- A takaró alatt meztelenül vagy. A fürdőszobámban néhány dolgot elő készitetem neked. Segítsek elérni őket?

Hermione bólintott, és Piton professzor felállt, és a karjába vette. Abban a pillanatban, amikor megérintette a meleg gyapjú takaró ellenére is érezte a férfi bőrének érintését ,és rémülten vette észre hogy el kellet fojtania egy kis nyögést.

Mi a baj vele?

Mellbimbói felágoskodtak a teste köré csavart takaró mozgása miat, és az öle úgy fájt mint mint akkor amikor az erotikus könyvet olvasot. Kellemes bizsergés futot keresztül rajta. Olyan volt mint amikor a Griffendél-toronyban a függönyös ágyban olvasot ,és magához nyult. Még soha nem érezte így magát egy másik személy jelenlétében, és bár tudta, hogy szégyent kellene éreznie,az egyetlen érzelme a szintiszta izgató vágy volt.

Megkönnyebbültségére Piton professzor úgy tűnt ,hogy nincs tisztában a fizikai állapotáról. Bevitte a fürdőszobába , amelyet már számos gyertya világított meg, és a lábra állította a márványlapokkal borított padlóra.

\- Ne habozzon, és bátran bármit igénybe vehet itt. - mondta fásultan. - Le fürödhet vagy zuhanyozhat, vagy egyszerűen csak felveheti a pulton lévő ruházatot, mielőtt csatlakozik hozzám a nappali szobában egy teára.

Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy nem sikerült elfojtania azt a nyöszörgést, amely felszakadt a torkábol ,amikor a professzor megfogta a kezét, de hála Merlinre úgy tűnik, hogy még mindig nem vette észre. Kimondhatatlan vágyát érzet arra, hogy le dobja magárol a takarót a padlóra, és a rendkívül érzékeny bőrét hozzá dörzsölje a férfi fehér ingjéhez és fekete nadrágjának gyapjához. Arca vörösesen elpirult a gondolatainak merészségétől. Fel nyüszitett a vágytol ,és arra törekedet, hogy összegyűjtse a gondolatait.

\- Én…. megerőszakoltak, uram?

Az emberiség legrövidebb pillanatára meggyöngült a férfi szigoru tekintette.

\- Nem, Miss Granger.

\- De miért vagyok itt a saját szobám helyett? Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a hangjában lévő kétségbeesését.

\- Talán adig várhatna a kérdéseivel , amíg fel nem öltözött és csatlakozott hozzám teaért?

Kérdezte a férfi, egyszere tiszteleteljesen ,és szarkazmus gúnyos hangon.

Hermione némán bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy a fürdőszoba ajtaja bezárul professzor mögött. könnyedén ledobbtta magárol a takarót, a zuhanyhoz sétált, és megnyitotta a csapokat, hogy teljes erőre álitotta a spet azt remélve, hogy hideg víz lemossa a vérében az őrült forgást. De csak arra tudot gondolni egyre növekvő vágyal amiota Piton professzor megérintette, hogy a férfi érintse meg.

Ahogy szappannal végig futatta a bőrén, miközben a keze automatikusan elvégezte a feladatot hogy megtisztítsa magát, az agya arra ösztönözte, hogy sikoltozón a frusztrált vágytol. Leejtette a szappant, és az ujjai becsúsztak a combjai közé a másik keze pedig felcsúszot a mellkasára hogy megcsípje a mellbimbóit. Három percen belül készen állt arra, hogy bosszúsan sikoltozon mert minden erőfeszítése ellenére sem tudot elélvezni. Mert hiába jutatta magát az élvezet szélére , nem tudott átjutni.

A zuhany falának támaszkodott, a szájára szorította a kezét és bosszúsanfelsikoltott. Rövid idő elteltével csendesen le csúszott, majd megrándult amikor Piton professzor hangját hallotta a fürdőszoba ajtaja előtt.

\- Miss Granger, öt perc múlva kint vagy a nappali szobában, vagy én viszlek ki oda. Világos?

Hermione a kezébe nyögött , drága Istenem, hogy szerette volna, ha valóban megjelene az ajtóban ,és viharosan a magáévá tenné, hogy megszünjön ez a fájdalmas vágy a testében! Valami benne azt mondta, hogy a férfi a békéje egyetlen reménye.

Erre a gondolatra elkerekedet a szeme, a lehetö leg gyorsabban megacélozta magát ,és kiszolt.

\- Igen, professzor.

A csapot elzárta ,és felvette az egyik mardekárosz öld törölközőt, és megtörülkőzöt, majd törülközőbe csavarta a haját. Örömmel látta, hogy egy vadonatúj fogkefe ami még mindig csomagolásban van, volt apulton, felbontotta ,és a fogkrémmel erőteljes megmosta a fogát. Milyen furcsa, hogy a professzor annyira gondoskodik a szájhigiéniájára amikor arrol pletykáltak , hogy soha nem tisztította meg a haját vagy a fogait.

Megfordult , és felvette a pulton levő ruhát. Talált egy lágy, szürke hálóruhát,amely a bokájáig ért. Volt még egy zöld szatén köpeny is, ezüst övvel, amelyet megkötöt magakörül. Túl hosszú volt rá, de feltörte a karjain. A köntös meglehetősen luxus volt, és furcsa ellentétben állt a hálóingjével szemben. Végül volt egy pár vastag, szürke zokni, amilyen a hideg skót éghajlatban csizma alatt lehet viselni. Hermione hálásan felhúzzta őket. Már majdnem kész volt amikor a fürdőszoba ajtaja kinyílt, és egy bosszus bájitaltan mestere állt vele szemben az ajtóban.

\- Felöltöztél. – mondta hangosan,és egy pillanatra zavartnak látszott. Hermione egy vad pillanatra azon tűnődött,hogy vajon a professzor azt várta, hogy mesztelenül találja a lányt? Erre a gondolatra azzonal újra elöntötte a fékezhetetlen vágy.

Nem bízva abban ,hogy beszélni tud,csak bólintott. A professzor hátrébb lépett a nyitott ajtóból, és szó nélkül intett neki, hogy kövese őt a nappaliba.

A kanapé elõtt egy alacsony asztalon teát szolgáltak fel, és ugyanazon az asztal sarkán egy érdekes megjelenésû könyv pihent. Hermione érezte, hogy a nyugtalanság egyre növekszik benne. Piton professzor jelenlétében volt, és semmi sem tehetet azért ,hogy lecsilapitsa az ölébe hasító fájdalmas vágyat.

Zavartan a férfi felé fordult, mindketten a kanapé és a dohányzóasztal között álltak.

\- Nem tudom, mi baj van velem! - kiáltotta, és tehetetlenül húzogatta a hálóingét.

\- Úgy érzem ... - zavartan elhalgatott , mert nem tudta szavakba önteni az érzéseit.

Piton professzor bársonyos hangon megszolalt.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, hogy érzi magát, Miss Granger. Le ülnie, kérem? Hadd öntsek egy kis teát.

Hermione egy pillanatig csak thetetlenül állt, a keze remeget, és mindent megtett hogy ne nyúljon ki ,és ne ragadja meg a professzorának ingét. Úgy érete,hogy hogy meg kell érintenie őt,és megnyuodna benne az a vágy ami látszólag minden egyes pillanattal egyre intenzívebbé vált benne. Csak az ő kifoghatatlan:

\- Üljön le, Miss Granger. Most! - parancsolta a férfi ami arra késztette őt, hogy engedelmeskedjen.

Hermione a kanapé szélén ült, össze szoritott ökölel.

\- Kérem, uram - mondta kétségbeesetten, miközben Piton a kanapé szélére ült, és felvette a teáskannát és egy csészét

\- Azt hiszem, nem tudo ...

Piton egy gőzölt csészét adot a kezébe a kezébe. - Igyál – parancsolt rá.

Hermione kinyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de a professzor rá csattant.

\- Most!

Hermione, ingerülten felnyögve, engedelmeskedett, és bele kortyolt. Szinte azonnal végtelenül jobbnak érezte magát.

\- Mi ez? - suttogta, és hatalmas barna szemével rá nézet.

\- Ez egy régimódi tisane. - felelte - összekeverve azzal a legerősebb nyugtatóval, amelytöl biztonságban érzed magad.

Hermione még egy kortyot lenyelt. - Elfogok aludni? - kérdezte bizalommal.

\- Nem - felelte röviden - és Hermione-nak feltűnt,a sajnálkozó hangsúlya.

\- Valójában még ez sem fog hosszú ideig megnyugtatni, de remélem, eléggé megtisztítja a gondolataidat addig hogy meghallhasd és megértsd, azt amit elkell ,hogy mondjak neked.

Hermione kiürítette a poharát, érezve, hogy a nyugtató hatása eltterjed az ujjaitol a lábujjáig. Ahogy a vészhelyzet elmúlt, újból jobban érezte magát, és egészen biztos volt benne, hogy professzora elfog mondani neki mindent. A férfi nem szokot , csak úgy könnyedén megosztani az információit ezért különös figyelmet kell szentelnie. Előrehajolva a teáscsészét az asztalra helyezte, és kissé megfordult, hogy szembenézzen vele.

\- Kész vagyok, uram - mondta.

Piton professzor hosszú pillanatig a szemébe nézett, majd látszólag elégedett volt azzal amit lát, és kurtán bólintott.

\- Ismeri ezt a könyvet? - kérdezte, az egyik vékony ujjával a könyvre mutatva.

\- Lehet? - kérdezte Hermione, és amikor a professzor ismét bólintott, megfogta a könyvet, hogy el tudja olvasni a cím aranyozot írását az öre bőrön.

\- Pravus Veneficus - mormolta. Felpillantott az intenzív fekete szemmekre. - Ez egy Sötét Művészetek szövege - mondta. - Megtalálható a másolatot a Korlátozott szakaszban de csak akkor férhet hozzá, ha tudja, hogyan lehet eltávolítani az álcázó varázst.

Piton professzor olyan érdeklődésel nézzet rá mint hat év alatt egyszer sem, amitöl Herionét elöntötte a büszkeség.

\- És miért tartózkodott a korlátozott szakaszban, és távolította el a tiltott szövegek védőbélyegét?

kérdezte olyan csípősen,mintha ezzel pótolná az előbi hibáját.

Hermione a homlokát ráncolta. - Mert azok olyan könyvek, amelyeket még nem olvastam el.

mondta egyszerűen.

Egy pillanatig egymásra meredtek, úgy mintha észre vennék, hogy hasónlóan szeretnek ismeretlen területre tévedni. Abban a pillanatban Hermione rokonságot érezt a vele szemben lévő Sötét varázslóval.

A következő pillanatban felzihált amikor Piton professzoraz az ajkát vigyora húzzta.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte a szemöldökét enyhén ráncolva. - És ezt olvasta már?

Hermione sajnálatosan megrázta a fejét. - Nem, még mindig van egy riasztóosztály, amelyet még nem tudtam eltávolítani.

Elakadt a szava, és gyanús pillantást vetett az elhagyott teáscsészére. - Volt Veritaserum abban az italban?

\- Nem volt - mondta a férfi bosszúsan.

\- Ó - mondta. - De miért mondok neked olyan dolgokat, amelyektöl bajba kerülhetek? - tűnődött hangosan.

\- Mert tudod, hogy jó a szándékom. - felelte Piton könyedén. - Most egyelőre nyissd ki a könyvjelző által jelzett oldalon.

Hermione habozott. – Ez meik osztályon ...?

\- Ez a saját példányom, és biztonságossá tettem, hogy eltud olvasni. - felelte.

Hermione megjegyzés nélkül a kezébe vette a könyvet, és kinyitotta a könyvjelzővel ellátott oldalon. A fejezet kényes ,és bizar átkokrol tartalmazott információkat, ez példúl az Eternus Perturbatio átokrol írták. Először az átok mögött meghúzódó elmélettel kapcsolatos információkat olvasta el Hermione ami a varázslattal átkozott személy viselkedéséröl szólt. Olvasás közben érezte, hogy az arca szégyenteljesen kipirult, tudatában volt annak, hogy vannak varázslatok és átok amik szexuális jellegűek, de erre eddig nem vonatkozott varázslóképzés , és itt olvasta az elsőt, miközben Piton professzor közelében tartozkodik,miközben a férfi figyeli őt.

Ez nagyon kínos!

De ahogy folytatta az olvasást, zavarossága elhalványult, és a rémülten meredt a könyvre.

Fékezhetetlen vágy? A gátlás teljes elvesztése? Rossz közérzet, vagy a világos gondolkodás képesség elvesztése? Ismétlődő szexuális fantáziák egyetlen emberre összpontosítva? És sosem tud elélvezni a saját keze által? Mindezek benne kavarogtak , még mielőtt Piton professzor megadta volna neki a nyugtatót.

Halványan tisztában volt azzal, hogy korábbi kellemetlenségei újból eláraszák megszakítva a koncentrációját. Az átok… rögzített… visszafordíthatatlan…. Végül bezárta a könyvet, és remegő kezekkel helyezte vissza az asztalra.

\- Ki? - suttogta megyötörten. - Ki tette ezt velem?

\- A Sötét Nagyúr - felelte Piton olyan hangon, amely azt sugallta, hogy egy ilyen ostoba kérdés alig érdemel közvetlen választ.

\- Miért?

Felállt a kanapérol,es járkálni kezdet, most már egyre rohamosabban öntötte el a vágy. A fájdalmas szükséglette sürgetőbben futott keresztül rajta mint valaha.

Piton professzor a székén maradt, és csak a szemei mozogtak, miközben követte a nő haladását.

\- Hogy elvonja Pottert a céljától - mondta -, és zavarba hozza Dumbledore professzort.

\- Tudod, ki azt akarta,hogy Dumbledore professzort lássam meg , amikor felébredek?! – És eszébe jutott, hogy letépték róla a ruháit. Aztán arra gondolt, hogy ha megszabadulhatna a ruhától, akkor sokkal kényelmesebben érezné magát mert a bőre annyira érzékeny volt, hogy most már nem bírta elviselni a ruhát. Elkezdte kibontani az övét, de aztán megdermedt.

\- Ó, Istenem,azt akarta,hogy sexeljek az igazgatóval!

Pion professzora meredt, majd megfordult ,és vad gyötrelemel járkálgatni kezdet, aztán megállt ,és szánalmasan zokogni kezdet.

\- Miért hozzot hozzád?

Először azóta, hogy felébredt a professzor szobájába ,és ahogy ez az egész rémálom kibontakozot a számára Perselus Piton arcán érzelmek jelentek meg, ami teljes megvetésröl ,és haragrol szólt.

\- Azt hiszem,azért mert az igazgató kiváltságot élvez ,és teljes mértékben átruházta rám ezt a feladatot. - köpte keserüen. - Biztosíthatom Miss Granger, hogy nem könyörögtem erre a munkára.

Hermione tudta ,hogy megkellene sértődnie a nyilatkozatán ,de az álapotának sürgőssége kizárta az ilyen hétköznapi dolgokat.

Tudta, azért, hogy megkönnyebbülést kapjon a remegő lábai között lévő szörnyű izgalomtól egyetlen reménye ez az arogáns antiszociális férfi akire most nagyon szüksége van.

\- Segítenél? - kérdezte arra gondolva, hogy biztosan megtagadja ezt tőle, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon megölné-e ezért, mert biztosan bele őrülne, ha valami hamarosan nem történik meg.

\- Csak kérned kell.- válaszolta határozottan, a gúnyos arc már eltűnt az arcáról, helyette az a türelmes érzelem nélküli maszkot viselte amely az arcán volt amikor először látta őt ma este.

\- Kérlek, segíts nekem - kiáltotta Hermione. - Állítsd meg ezt!

Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni a különbséget, de a bájitaltan mestere úgy mozdult meg a kanapén, hogy a testtartása nyitott és barátságos volt.

A fekete haja bele lógot a sápadt vonzó arcába és a végtelen fekete szeme a lány arcára röpent.

\- Akkor gyere ide. - mondta - Mire Hermione hálásan az ölébe zuhant, és arcát a férfi nyakába temete át adva magát a férfi kezébe.


	3. Bizsergés

Perselus az ölébe tartota a lányt, és érzékeit egyszerre több dolog is megtámadta. A lánynak szokásos Roxfort fürdőszappan illata volt, és meglepően finom illata a lábai között. Gyorsan megragadta a lágy nőies csípőjét. Merlin golyóira, egy gyermek lány temeti az arcát a nyakába nyögdécselve ,és ettöl elált a lélegzete. A tisztesége azt követelte,hogy megígérje magának, hogy ezútán ,mindent elfog követni elkészitsen egy impotencia főzet.

Jellenleg nem volt nálla semmi ilyesni, miközben arra készült,hogy csilapitsa egy gyermek vágyát…. Vagyis megprobálta kezelni,és megkönnyiteni a dolgot. Kereset a lánynak ruhát amit felvehetett magára, majd megtalálta a megfelelő könyvet,hogy megértse azt ami vele történik, majd főzött neki gyógyteát amibe dupla adagu erős nyugtatót kevert. Röviden mindent megtett a lányét amiótta Dumbledore kiment,és egyedül hagyta egy tizennyolc éves lányal aki a belátható jövőben szinte állandó szexuális izgalomban lesz,és Perselus lesz az egyetlen akire a lány öszpontositani fog.

A francba.

Határozottan csak az ölében tartotta a nőt, figyelmen kívül hagyva a saját vágyát. Ez nem róla szólt, és átkozott legyen, ha megengedi, hogy ez róla szóljon. Csak is jóindulatból válalta el, ezt a megalázó feladatot. Dumbledore pedig elmehet a pokolba a háború tábornoku szivesszég kéréseivel. Pontosan azt fogja tenni amit tennie kell …. És nem több! Soha sem csinálna semmi ilyesmit, de sajnos ez , az amit kértek tőle Igen, Igen, kibaszott szégyen, hogy több hónapon belül nem látogata meg az egyik kedvenc doxit, de a következő alkalomal gondoskodik róla. Nem engedné meg magának, hogy kísértésbe essen , de az egyszerű tény az volt, hogy egy év alatt átkozottul nem volt kapcsolatba egyetlen egy átkozott nővel sem. Nos ott volt a keze a feladathoz, szóval miért pazarolná a Galleonsait az érzéketlen kurvákra?

De ez a friss kicsike… egyik sem volt hozzá képes…. Egyetlen egy nő sem volt olyan mint ő akit valaha szexuális úton megérintet. Fiatalkorában az életében nem volt semmi romantika mivel egyáltalán nem vágyot rá, és a Sötét Nagyúr későbbi években rendezett a számára kényelmes kapcsolatokat amik soha sem tartotak sokáig. Természetesen egyik halálfaló, sem pedig a halálfalókhoz szorosan rokonszenvedő nők közül sem volt olyan a megbízható szűz lány, aki most vágytol remegett a karjában.

Igen, százszázalékig biztos volt a lány szüzességében. Mert míg aludt megragadta a lehetőséget, hogy megtegye a szükséges diagnosztikai varázslatot annak megállapításában, hogy a szüzessége ép és sértetlen. Hogy a francba tudta a lány megmenteni magát? A fenébe is,istenverte szemét Dumbledore.

Bassza meg tényleg arra kényszerítette, hogy magáévá tegyen egy gyereket?.... Nem elég ,hogy a halgatója, de még szabadítsa meg a szüzességétől is?

A lány az ingjét szorongatta, a kezébe ökölbe szorult az ajkával, megérintette a fülét.

\- Uram … kérem ...

A férfi lenyugtatta szívének vad dörömbölését,és válaszolt: - Helyezzd a kezem oda, ahová akarod.

A lány túl messze volt ahoz, hogy szégyenlős, vagy zavart legyen, egy pillanat előre hajolt ,és felrántotta a derekára a hálóingét.Pitonak alig volt ideje megcsodálnia meztelen combjainak látványát és a lágy barna fürtöt mielőtt a kezét fenntartás nélkül a combjai közé rakta ahol megérezte a lágy nedves illatos forró vágyát.

\- Ó, Istenem, kérlek! -A kezével önmagának szerzet örömot, flkiáltott,és vonaglani kezdet, a melleit a férfi mellkasához nyomta, majd megragadta a férfi másik kezét ami a dereka kóúl volt,és a tagadhatatlanul merev mellbimbójára rakta.

\- Csókolj meg…

Könyörgött a lány ,és a szemét a férfi arcára emelte. A lány szemmei úgy kivoltak tágulva mintha valami drogot fogyasztott volna , az ajkai pedig szét nyiltak.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány csókolózásra vonatkozó parancsot, megragadta a megkeményedett mellbimbót a hálóingjén keresztül, miközben az ujjaival dörzsölte ,és simogatta a lány nedves lágy hajlatait, kétségbeesetten azt remélve , hogy elégé tudott emlékezni a női anatómia érintésre ,és eltudja élveztetni,hogy ne aláza meg magát a tudatlanságával. Tudta, hogy ő olvasata sötét szövegét És a lány azt is tudta ,hogy sokkal több volt, mint amit megmutatott neki,pedig ő a legkevésbé riasztó könyvet, választotta hogy tájékoztassa őt arról, hogy mi áll előttünk… hogy ő végeredményben aligha lesz alkalmas arra, hogy besorolja őt az ő igényeinek kiszolgálására irányuló teljesítmény.

Piton elondolkodot ,és úgy gondolta ,hogy tagadhatatlanul ügyes kézzel szerez örömöt a női partnerének,és amikor a lány elélvez, ami remélhetöen hamar megtörténik a saját eszközeivel végzi majd ezt a munkát.

Nem mintha élni fogj a tapasztalat gyakorlására.

\- Oh! – Sikoltott fel a lány a gondolataibol kiszakitva mire a férfi minden figyelme a torkából származó hangokra összpontosultak.

A nő feje a vállán feküdt behunyt szemel , így szabadon úgy nézhette ahogy szerete volna anélkül, hogy aggódott volna azért,hogy a lány észrevette volna ,hogy mennyire elbűvölte a férfit. A kezét a mellére rakta ,és finoman megszorította , miközben a bal mutatóujjával és a gyűrűs ujjaival széthúzta a lány szemérem ajkait ,és hosszú középső ujjával körözön a lány vágyakozó kis csiklóján.

Alighogy megérintette a lány sikolya viszhangja betöltötte a kis nappali szobáját,de a vágya nem nyugodot le, hanem továbbra is arra ösztönözte, hogy még mindig szüksége van rá. A combjai szorosan szorongatta a kezét, miközben a nőn végig szálguldozott az orgazmus. De a vágya fokozódot a combjait a férfinak feszitette ,és a párnázot székhez szorította.

\- Még! - kiáltotta, és hozzá dörzsölte a nedves combjait a gyapjú nadrágának durva szövéséhez.

Perselus hosszan felsóhajtott ,és a lány vágytol kipirult arcára nézet.

\- Helyezzd a kezem oda, ahová akarod.

A lány dühödten felsikoltott a frusztrációtol, de de mindkét kezét megfogta, és egyszere tette oda a forró puncijára.

A férfi a lány frusztrált arcát figyelte ,és bal keze ujjával a vágyakozó csiklóját dörzsölte míg a jobb keze mutattó ujjával egy picit behatolt a hüvelyébe amelyet oly síkosnak találta, hogy magabiztosan becsúsztatta a második ujját is benne. Az egyik kezével a csiklóját dörzsölte a másikal ütemesen baszta miközben a lány a seggét a medencéje fölött,hozzá dörzsölte magát a kezeihez. Olvasot róla, hogy az elátkozott nők ujjtol is eltudnak élvezni az átok alatt viszont az nem sokat segít, de úgy határozott, hogy ennek elegendőnek kell lennie. Nem kockázhatott azzal ,hogy valóban beléhatol a lányba…. átörve a szüzességét, a farkával, hogy alaposan megbasza. Soha nem lenne képes távolság tartó maradni, ha ilyen módon tenné magáévá a lányt. Egy nő szüzességének elvétele egy nagyon erősen varázslat volt,és nem akart ennek az eljárásnak részese lenni föleg egy olyan lányal nem , aki a halgatója volt. em, Merlinre, nem. Használja a kezét, vagy a száját ha kell, de a farka ott marad ahová tartozik.

Ekkor meghökkent szemmel nézte, hogy a lány át húzta a hálóingjét a feje fölött, és vakon félre dobja. Aztán megragadta a férfi haját ,és az arcát könyörtelenül a melle közé húzta.

\- Kérlek. – nyögte ,és a férfi rémülten vette észre ,hogy a bájitaltol vissza fogot farka megrándul a nadrágjában.

A francba!

\- Használd a kezed.

Utasitotta a lányt nyersen különös figyelmet fordítva arra, hogy ne lépjen kapcsolatba a lány mellbimbóival.

A lány frusztráltan ismét felnyögött, de elengedte a haját és hátra dölt, felemelte a kezét,és maszirozni kezdte a melleit. A férfi a zihálását halgatva becsúsztatta a harmadik ujját a résébe és körkörös mozdulattal dörzsölni kezdte a csiklóját,adig amíg újra sikoltozni kezdet. A lány teljesen merev lett fölötte, és hosszú ideig ebben a pozíción marad, mielőtt rá omlott.

Eltávolitotta a kezeit a nő szeméremétöl azzal,hogy egyszerűen ,hogy kirántotta a karjait a lány kezei közöl amelyel fogta őt.

A nő nekidőlt ,és felzokogot amikor végig szálguldozott rajta egy ujjab orgazmus, Perselus kandalló fölötti órára pillantott. Öt perc telt el az első intim érintésétől a második csúcspontjának befejezéséig.

Ökölbe szorultak a kezei , miközben a lány a vállaba zokogott,miközben morogva azon gondolkodot ,hogy ez lesz életének leghosszabb átkozott hétvégéje.


	4. A zsarnok.

Hermione bele sikoltott a Profeszora nyakába kimerülten és megalázotan a rettenetes szexuális kényszer csökkent benne. Piton professzor biztonságosan az ölében tartotta, de nem simogatta, és nem nyugtatta meg azért, hogy ne sírjon ,és ennek nagyon örült. Kétségtelen, hogy a szavai őszintétlen ,és közhelyes lett volna,és olyan mintha egyenesen a falnak beszélt volna. Kissé elmozdulva felnézett az arcára, horgas orra rendkívüli fekete szemek,és koromfekete, hosszú, göndör szempillák. Ebben a pillanatban a férfi úgy fordult el töle, mintha személyesen megbántotta volna.

A férfi kissé hosszú hajára pillantott ,felemelte a kezét,hogy kisimitson egy tincset az arcábol ,ám ijedten felsíkoltott amikor a férfi vasmarokal megragadta a csuklóját.

\- Mit gondolsz,mit csinálsz Miss Granger? - kérdezte bársonyos hangon miközben a lány arcára meredt.

\- Én csak…. - kezdte, de a férfi közbe vágot.

\- Kérlek ted meg nekem azt a sziveséget, hogy magadon tartod a kezeidet. – csattant rá.

Hermione elpirult a visszautasítástol ,és amikor lenézett magára ziháltan jött rá, hogy teljesen meztelen volt.

\- Ne néz ide! – kiáltotta,és lehajolva felkapta a köntösét ,és hátra fordult, hogy magára öltse a nagy köntöst. 

A férfi gúnyosan felhorkant, de nem szólt semmit sem, aztán felállt ,és szembe fordult vele.

\- Azt hiszem, most vissza kellene mennem a szobámba. – mondta a lány felemelt állal.

Piton professzor udvariasan meghajolt, majd kihívó nyájas pillantást vetett rá.

\- Szívesen Miss Granger. - válaszolt. – Talán mégis érdeklődnöm kellene, hogy valóban elolvastad-e azt a szöveget, amelyet ki jelöltem a számodra.

A lány barna szeme rá villant.

\- Soha sem buktam meg egyetlen egy feladatnál sem amelyeket nekem adtál Professzor. - vágott vissza.

A férfi gúnyosan felhúzta a szemöldökét a kijelentésére.

\- Valóban? Akkor talán emlékszel azokra az információkara amiket kaptál, például az átok hatásairól az első hetvenkétt órában? - érdeklődött halkan.

Hermonia elszégyelte magát. – Ha esetleg nyugtatót adnál…. - kezdte, de a férfi ismét félbeszakította.

\- Soha nem tennék így. - válaszolta határozottan. – rászoknál a nyugtatóra,és a nyugtató amúgy sem igazán győzi le a késztetést Miss Granger. Csak tompítja a hatásokat, és csak nagyon rövid ideig.

Újra könybe lábadt a lány szeme.

\- Akkor mit fogok csinálni? – kérdezte sírva.

A férfi tekintete egyszer sem ingott meg az arcáról, és viselkedése szokatlanul normális volt, egyáltalán nem az a kellemetlen, szarkazmikus tanár volt, akihez hozzászokott.

\- Ha érdekel az ajánlatom azt javaslom, hogy csatlakozzon hozzám reggelire itt, a nappali szobámban. Miután ettél kétségtelenül aludnod kell úgy mint nekem is mert egész éjjel fen voltunk Miss Granger.

A lány szeme az órára meredt a kandalló felett, és látta, hogy már elmúlt 6 óra is.

A kényszer még több alkalommal is megfog támadni az elkövetkező három napban.

Folytatta kiméletlenül.

\- És bármennyire is nem szeretjük ezt a helyzetet , nincs értelme figyelmen kívül hagyva az elkerülhetetlen. Nem igaz?

Legyőzött sóhajjal Hermione leereszkedett a kanapéra. – Utálom ezt. - suttogta, és míg beszélt érezte a gyötrelmének visszatérését.

Piton professzor még mindig figyelte őt, és úgy tűnt, hogy pontosan tudja, mit érez.

\- Hmm… Pontosan tizenhárom perc telt el, Miss Granger, az utolsó orgazmusod óta.

Tájékoztatta úgy,mintha az idő járásrol beszélne.

Hermione skarlát vörösre pirult azért mert a férfi ilyen nyíltan beszélt beszél róla ,de érezte a vad lüktetést a lába között, ahogy a férfi beszélt.

\- Harcolhatsz a késztetés ellen ,ha úgy tetszik. De én inkább gyorsan végeznék vele, hogy reggelizni tudjunk.

Hermione megpróbálta le küzdeni a nem kívánt vágyat,és abban a pillanatban gyűlölte Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore igazgató úrat, és Piton professzor egyszere. Megpróbált valami másra összpontosítani, a térdére meredt, és gondolatban elkezdte katalogizálni a Sárkány vérének tizenkét felhasználását, csak hogy elterelje a gondolatait arról ,hogy a férfi keze a ombjai közé hatolt ,és a csúcsra repitve lenyugtatta a vágyát amely újra feltámadt benne. Ezért sem tudta megálitani, hogy megragadjaa férfi kezét ,és az arcához húzta, ám ez a cselekedet azzonal rádöbbentette, hogy a férfi hogy az ujjai még mindig viselik a puncija illatát.

\- Gyere velem. – mondta a férfi. - A hálószobában kényelmesebb leszünk.

Hermione könnyedén követte ,és belépett az elsötétített helyiségbe,amelyen akor ment keresztül amikor kijött a fürdőszobábol. Miután beléptek a hálószobába, a férfi elengedte a kezét, és meggyújtotta a gyertyákat, majd bezárta az ajtót.

\- Miért nem fekszel fel az ágyra ? - javasolta semleges hangon a férfi.

Lángoló szükség nyaldosta a lány elméjét ezért az elméje, és a teste egyetértett ezzel a javaslattal, mohón, ledobta magárol a köntösét,és ledobta a földre,és felmászott a magas, régimódi baldachinos ágyra. Egy másik alkalommal kíváncsian elgondolkodot volna azon, hogy a bájitalmester ágyneműje milyen puha a tíszta fehér pamut ágynemű. Most azonban egyelőre csak elakart élvezni … minél hamarabb annál jobb.

\- Sies… - nyögte , az esze veszet vágytol már túl messze volt ahoz, hogy szégyenkezen a szemérmetlen viselkedése miat.

Piton professzor odalépett hozzá. - Miért nem ülsz középre?

Hermione érezte, hogy az izgalom, egyre növekedik benne. De túl rémlt volt ahoz, hogy engedelmeskedjen,és zihálva megkérdezte.

\- Miért? Attol jobban fogom érezni magam?

Érezte, hogy a matrac besüped mellete ahogy a férfi letelepedett a háta mögött.

\- Jó ahogy akarod… a puncid lüktetni fog az elkövetkező napokban. - magyarázta, professzori hangon figyelmenkivül hagyva a téma erotikus lehetőségeit. - Ha lehetőséged van rá akkor változtas a testhelyzeteden, abban a reményben, hogy ezt minimálhasd.

Hemione szó nélkül hátradőlt,adig amíg a háta a férfi mellkasához nem ért , és érezte, hogy először vágyakozik a háta mögött lévő férfi testére.

\- Te miért nem vetkőzöl le ? – kérdezte.

Nem válaszolt a nő kérdésére, hanem a kezét a combjára helyezte.

\- Helyezd a kezem oda ahová szeretnéd.- morogta halkan.

Hermione megérezte a férfi forró leheletét a fülén,és az arcán, és miközben a férfi beszélt érezte ,hogy eszeveszetül vágyakozik a férfira.

\- Nem csak a kezedet akarom. - mondta, és megpróbált szembenézni vele. – Mindenedet akarom…

A férfi keze a vállára szorult,és vissza rántotta a helyére.

\- Nem. – morogta durván, és a lányon egy újabb vágy hullám futott keresztül a nyers hangtol.

\- Kérlek…

\- Nem!

A lány tehetetlenül lehúzta a férfi kezét a sajgó puncijára. – Akkor csináld! – Csattant rá majd felkiáltott a gyönyörtöl amikor a férfi azonnal dörzsölni kezdte a csiklóját. A férfinak dőlt felhúzta a térdeit,és a combjait szélesre tárta,hogy a férfi még jobban hozzá férhesen a sajgó puncijához.

\- Oh… még… - könyörgött szégyentelenül, mire a férfi kissé keményebben kezdte dörzsölni és ő hozzá dörzsölte magát a kezéhez. A tehetetlenül megragadta a másik kezét, és a szájához húzta,éhesen bekapta a férfi mutatóujját a forró mohó szájába ,és szopni kezdte. De a férfi kirántotta az ujját a szájábol ,és elhúzta a másik kezét a csiklójátol.

\- Ne csináld ezt! - mordult rá,ajkával közvetlenül a fülébe.

Hemione villám gyorsan megfordult ,és szembe nézet vele , megragadta a férfi haját ,és az ajkát a férfi ajkára tapasztotta.

\- A szentségit boszorkány! - üvöltötte, és mielőtt Hermione tudta,volna, hogy mitörténik , már az ölébe feküdt arccal lefelé ,és egy durva kemény pofont érzet a seggén.

\- Au! – kiáltotta,és küzdeni kezdet ,de a férfi szorosan fogta,és egy másik csapást mért rá, de ezútal a feneke másik orcájára.

\- Nagyon kevés beleszólásom van ebben. - mondta kissé lihegve, miközben felváltva verte a lány feneke mindkétt oldalát. – De ami választásom van azt gyakorolni fogom Miss Granger! Megértetük egymást?

Az egyetlen dolog, ami Hermione számára világos volt, az volt, hogy ez az ártatlan verés fokozta az izgalmát.

Vonagolva kissé feltolta a seggét,és szétárta a combjait felajánva a seggét mégtöbb veréshez.

Nem látta, de érezte a professzor megdöbbentését, mert a férfi megállt a verésel ,és mozdulatlan maradt, amit egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, az ágyában fekvő vágyakozó meztelen nő számára. A lány végül megszólalt.

\- Elnézést, professzor, de nem tudom elérni a kezedet, hogy odahelyezzem őket oda, ahova akarom… Kérlek verd el a seggemet,és ujjazál me adig amíg elélvezek.

Volt egy újabb öröké tartó csend ,és a lány már azon volt ,hogy újra könyörögjön amikor a férfi ismét verni kezdte a seggét , ezúttal határozottan, mégis kissé kevesebb erővel. Most az ütési nem az orcáit értte hanem közvetlenül a csiklóját ami a kínzás isteni formája volt.

A férfi többször is ráütött a csiklójára mire a másik keze újjával a puncijába hatolt ,és adig baszta azujjával amíg a lány elnem élvezet.

\- Igen ! – sikoltotta a lány. – Igen!... Ne hagyd abba!

A férfi gonosz ujjai ujjazták miközben a másik kezével verte a csiklóját adig amíg remegő csúcspontra nem érkezet. A lány egész testében rázkódni kezdett ,és a férfi nevét sikoltotta. Piton kihúzta belöle az ujjait , megfordította ,és az ölébe húzva a karjaiba vette a reszkető vinyogó lányt.

Amikor a lány remegése megszűnt,óvatosan elengedte a lányt aki gyenge lábbakal felállt, mire a férfi felvette a köntösét a padlóról.

\- Szükséged van a mosdóra? – kérdezte kitárva számára a köntöst, hogy belebújon. 

Hermonia belebújt a köntösbe elfedve a meztelenségét,és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem… - mondta gyászosan - csak aluni szeretnénk.

Amikor a lány lefeküdt az ágyra félig nyitott szemmel látta ahogy a férfi bemenekül a mosdoba ,majd nyögést ,és hörgést hallott a bezárt ajtón kivül. Mielőtt regisztálni tudta volna, hogy miféle hang is volt az, minden csendes lett őt pedig állomba merült.


	5. Komplikációk.

Perselus a hátat nekinyomtta a fürdőszoba ajtajának,és vett egy mély remegő lélegzetet. Minden további nélkül, feltépte a sliccét, és borzongva vette a kezébe a sajgón előre meredt farkát. Nevetne, ha nem lenne olyan véresen felizgult….

Félre rakta az összefügéstelen gondolatait amikor az ujjait ami még mindig nedvesek ,és illatosak voltak Hermione forró puncijátol,ráfonta a merev tagjára ,és verni kezdte…. kétszer - háromszor - mielőtt az öklére ömlött, megkönnyebbülten hörögve felsóhajtott, majd hosszan elkáromkodta magát.

Levette a ruháját,és a jéghideg zuhany alá lépett, hogy lemosa magárol a keverékuk illatait. A büntető jeges zuhany alatt állva beismerte magának, hogy súlyosan hibásan ítélte meg a helyzetet.

A francba is!

Arra számitott, hogy a teste nem fog reagálni a lány… nem… nő , igényére.

A nő teste tökéletes volt ahogy nedvesen vágyakozva liheget …. O a francba is , átkozott vén perverznek érezte magát amiért így gondolt rá. Miss Granger tanítványa volt, aki megérdemli a védelmét… a rend tagja volt aki megérdemelte lojalitását,és ritka képességekkel és okossággal , ügyességel, megáldot boszorkány volt, aki megérdemli a tiszteletét.

Mégis az ujjain érezte a lány vágyának illatát,és miközben ujjazta , mind végig azt kivánta, hogy az ujja helyet a farkát szeretné eltemetni a lánba.

A korábbi zuhanyozástól még mindig nedves szappanra nézzet ,és elképzelte, hogy a nő ott áll, ahol most ő áll,és végig simitja a szappant a hibátlanul sima bőrén.

Féltékeny volt arra a fránya szappanra, mert ő akart az lenni aki a nőt simogaza… undorova észlelte ,hogy a farka újra megrándult a gondolatra.

Felnyögött a vereségtöl,és a homlokát a jeges márványlaphoz nyomta.

Hogyan várhatta el, hogy az impotencia a főzet működjön , csakhogy figyelmenkívül hagyhasa azt a szenvedélyt amit ráerőszakoltak? Annyira biztos volt benne, hogy a mélységes együttérzés,és tisztelet megakadályozza valamilyen szinten az izgalmát… de soha sem számolt azzal, hogy a nő ilyen különleges vágyakozásal fog viselkedni vele. Arra kérte őt - a csúnya, öreg tanárt ,hogy csókolja meg az ajkát… aztán megcsókolta,olyan hével mintha nem tudna uralkodni önmagán. Mintha nem lenne elég a keze, a szájára,és a farkára vágyot? Hogy tudta ilyen kibaszot személyesé tenni ezt? Még arra is megkérte, hogy vegye le a ruháját… a meztelen bőrét akarta érezni a sajátján?

Nos ez kibaszotul nem fog megtörténni.

Nem , ha rajta mulik.

Ha Hagrid lett volna vele amikor Miss Granger szeme kinyílt volna, akkor tőle kérné, hogy vegye le a ruháját!

Ez a borzalmas mentális kép lehetővé tette, hogy végül fel vegye a szappant és megmossakodjon.

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~ 

Ron a bejárati csarnokban észrevette Harryt márványlépcső tetején , és kettesével szedve a fokkokat felszaladt hozzá.

\- Nincs a nagycsarnokban! - lihegte, és megállt a lépcső tetején, hogy lélegzethez jusson.

\- A szobájába sincs. - válaszolta Harry, a zölde szeme aggódóan nézzet Ronra. - Ginny ellenőrizte.

\- Meg kell mondanunk ezt Dumbledore-nak. – mondta Ron kétségbeesetten. – Nem kellene tájékoztatnunk McGonagallt?

Kérdezte.

\- Végül is ő Hermione házvezetője.

\- Jó reggelt, Mr. Weasley. – szólalt meg az igazgató nyugtató hangja a hátukmögöt.- Jó reggelt, Harry. tette hozzá.

A fiúk felé fordultak.

\- Jó reggelt uram. - válaszoltak.

\- Úgy gondolom, hogy valamit meg kell beszélnünk. Csatlakoznának hozzám az irodámba reggelire?

Miután leültek a kis asztal körül, ahol tojásokat, pirítóst és szalonnát szolgáltak fel Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta az ételt, miközben Ron azonnal elkezdet szedni a tányérára.

\- Professzor. - mondta Harry. - Hermione nem jött vissza tegnap este. Attól tartok, hogy valami történt vele.

Dumbledore egy tál rántottát ajánlott fel Harrynek, aztán két szelet pirítósot vett a kosárol és málnalekvárral kezdte megkeni.

\- Teljesen igaza van, Harry. - mondta az igazgató, miközben megkente a pirítósát, és kék szemével felnézzet rá a félholdas szemüveg felett. - Tegnap este Halálfalók rabolták el Miss Grangert,és Lord Voldemorthoz vitték.

Harry azzonal felugrott,mire a tál rántotta a leközelebbi márvány szorhoz repült ,és beborította tojásal. Ron szája kinyílt,és majdnem kieset a szájábol a féligmegrágot étel.

\- Ő jól van. - mondta Dumbledore, erőtetett jókedvel. - Én magam hoztam vissza.

\- De hol van? - sürgette Harry, még mindig állva. – Nem aludt az ágyában!

Ron egyetértően bólintott erre a kérdésre, és némi nehézséggel lenyelte ételt.

\- Harry. – mondta a professzor. - kérem, üljön le. Mindent elmondok amit tudnia kell, és válaszolok is a kérdéseire.

Az igazgató tökéletes türelemmel várt,amíg Harry vissza ült a székére, mire Dumbledore professzor tányérjára szalonnát ,és piriíóst szolgált fel. Semmit sem szoltak a mellszoborol amit beboritott a tojásrántotta.

\- Miss Granger-et Lord Voldemort elátkoztta. - mondta az öreg varázsló, látszólag nagyon óvatosan választva meg a szavait. Mielőtt Harry újra felugrott volna, felemelte az ujját , hogy folytasa.

\- Életben van fiam, és testileg teljesen sértetlen, de a sötét átok amivel megátkozták okoz neki némi szorongást így átküldtem egy helyre a hétvégére ahol megkaphatja a szükséges ápolást.

Ronnak sikerült le nyelnie egy nagy adag szalonnát, mielőtt megkérdezte.

\- Milyen átokal, uram? Az Imperius, vagy…?

\- Ez kiváló kérdés, Weasley úr. - válaszolta Dumbledore. - Ez nem egy megbocsáthatatlan átok, de ennek ellenére nagyon sötét.

\- Mit fog csiálni vele , ez az átok? - suttogta Harry,aggódó arcal az öregre nézve. - Ha jól van, miért nem láthatjuk őt?

\- Nem láthatod, mert nincs a kórház szárnyában. Egy olyan ember gondozása alá helyeztem el őt, aki az ilyen típusú átkokra szakosodott. De ne aggódj hétfőn visszatér az osztályba.

Dumbledore összevonta a szemöldökét, és folytatta.

\- Az átok következményeit illetően… nos ezek inkább személyesek az elátkozott személy számára. Néhány hatás zavaró ,és kínos lehet Miss Granger számára… olyan dolgok ezek amiket nem szeretne megbeszélni senkivel sem még akkor sem, ha a legjobb barátai vagytok. Szeretném, ha megigérnék nekem, hogy egyáltalán nem fogják faggatni a részletekröl Miss Grangert.

Miután Harry beszédes pillantást váltott Ronnal, azt mondtta.

\- Ha úgy gondolja, hogy kellemetlen lesz a számára a kérdezésünk, akkor nem fogunk kérdezni tőle semmit sem, de, uram,mondja meg, hogy miért nem tudhatunk többet az átok típusáról?

Dumbledore hirtelen nagyon szomorúnak tűnt.

\- Nem tudom megmondani, mi az átok, Harry, mert ezt még mi sem határoztuk meg. Piton professzor a legtöbb tapasztalattal rendelkezik a sötét művészetekben,és a hozzájuk kapcsolódó átkok tanulmányozását illetően. Biztosíthatom önöket, hogy fáradhatatlanul együtt fog dolgozni Miss Grangerrel, hogy felfedezzük az átok típusát, és meghatározzuk annak módját, hogy miként lehetne ellensúlyozni annak hatásait.

\- Segíteni akarok egy átok ellensúlyozásában. - mondta azonnal Harry, és továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyta a tányérján levő ételeket. És makacsul bámult a vele szemben ülő igazgatóra. - Miért nem tudja megmondani, hogy mi a baj vele?

Dumbledore professzor zavartalanul hosszú ideig tanulmányozta Harryt a szemüveg peremén, mielőtt kinyúlt volna ,és a kezét megnyugtató a fiatalember karjára tette.

\- Harry ,tudom milyen is az ha szeretünk egy barátot, és szeretnék segíteni neki, bármi is legyen a gond. - mondta kedvesen. - Ebben az esetben azonban fontolóra kell vennie Miss Granger kívánságait.

Mondta, majd hirtelen energiával felállt.

\- Van egy ülés, amelyen részt kell vennem,kérem maradjanak,és fejezék be az étkezést.

Rápillantott a tojásos márvány szobora,és egy kézlegyintésel megtisztította a hideg tojásttol.

\- Szegény öreg Paracelsus. - Mormolta szórakozottan. - Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy, hogyan érezte volna magát sárga hajjal.- Hirtelen megfordult, és az ajtóhoz lépett,hogy távozon. – Bízzanak bennem fiatal urak, megígérem, hogy Miss Granger a legjobb ápolást és segítséget fogja kapni, amelyet a Roxfort nyújthat a számára.

Amikor az ajtó Dumbledore mögött bezáródott, egy házimanó friss tál rántottát szólgált fel a szobába.

\- Egyenek fiatal urak. – mondta vidáman ,tojásokat kanalazva a tányérukra.

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~

Frissen lezuhanyozva ,és felöltözve Perselus az ágyban alvó alak fölött állt, és nem élvezte a nő felébresztésének szükségességét. Már lenyelte három adagnyi impotencia főzet,és egy újabb adagját már nem mert lenyelni.  
Huszonnégy órán belül három adagot kellet lenyelnie, hogy az ágyában fekvő nő vágyát kielégítése.

\- Ébredj, Miss Granger. – szólította meg mégis nyugodt hangon.

A nő szeme kinyílott a hangjára , és a barna pillantása meleg fogadtatása véget elállt a férfi lélegzete. A nő elmosolyodott, és karjait úgy nújtotta felé mintha azt várná, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá az ágyba. Perselus egy pillanatra majdnem megis tette, csakhogy az alvástol meleg estét a sajátja mellett tartsa,amikor a fejét megrázzva végül észhez tért.

Ha Hagrid lett volna itt amikor kinyitotta a szemét,akkor őt fogadná most az ágyába , emlékeztette erre magát könyörtelenül. Nincs ebben semmi személyes öröm,hogy lát engem.

Miközben figyelte a nő arcát,észrevette, hogy a szeme elhomályosodik, és elfojtott egy sóhajt.

Merlinnek hála ,hogy melegítő varázsa alá tette az ételt.

Perselus leült megkóstolta a második csésze teáját, és látszólag olvasta a Napi Prófétát, miközben szemmel tartotta a vendégét. Hermione a kanapén ült,lábai alá húzzva a zöld köntös hatalmas redőit. Néhány percig egyenletesen ette a reggelijét amit másodpercekel akkor kapot amikor felébredt.

\- Uram?

Perselus válaszként, csak morgot egyet.

\- Arra gondoltam,hogy mikor láthatnám a barátaimat?

Perselus leengedte a papírt,és a pillantása találkozott a nő aggódó tekintetével.

Dumbledore professzor már találkozott Potterrel és Weasley-vel, Miss Grange.

Hermione a haja tövéig elpirult. – Merlinre… Ők ... tudják? - suttogta, teljesen megalázottan. airol  
\- Tisztában vannak azzal,hogy elraboltak,és tudnak arrol is hogy elátkoztak. De semmit sem tudnak az átok trmészetéröl ,és annak gyakorolt hatásairol vagy a jelenlegi tartózkodási helyedről.

A nő megkönnyebbülése szinte tapintható volt,és egy villanásni elégedettséget érzet, hogy ez ő miat volt.

\- Szeretném megkapni az iskolai könyveimet, és a ruháimat.  
mondta Hermione.  
A férfi bólintott.  
\- Már elküldtem egy házomanót ezekért a dolgokért amig aludttál.  
\- Miért nem mehetem volna ezekért saját magam? - Kérdezte dühösen Hermione. – Miért nem mehetek a szobádbol?

\- Szerinted mennyi ideig fog tartani amíg a kényszer újra rád támad?  
Érdeklődött halkan Perselus. - És ha a barátaid megláttnak téged a szobádban, hogyan fogod megmagyarázzni azt a történetet, amelyet az igazgató annyira segítőkészen bemesélt nekik?

Hermione elfordult tőle, és közelről tanulmányozni kezdet egy könyvespolcot, nagyon bizonytalanak érezte magát ,és a férfi megsajnálta.

\- Utálom, hogy ilyen kellemetlenséget okozok a számodra.

Sutogtta Hermione a könyvespolcot bámulva.  
\- Biztos vagyok abban, hogy hozzá fogsz szokni ehez Miss Granger. Mindaddig kellemetlen leszel számomra, amíg a Sötét Nagyúr elnem bukik… vagy amíg szívének jóságából lenem veszi rólad az átkot.

Az útolsó mondatott olyan gúnyos hangal mondtta hogy a nő hevesen vissza fordult hozzá.

\- Ez nem az én ötletem volt! – csattant fel. – Gondolod, hogy valaha is ilyen módon akarok lenni veled?

\- Szabadulj meg attol a gondolatol , hogy nekem az volt minden vágyam, hogy egy szánalmas kis iskolás lányt erőltetnek rám az elkövetkező jövőben!

Vicsorogta vissza a nőnek, csak, hogyugyanúgy fájon a szavai, mint ahogy neki fáj a nő szavai. – Te… Te annyira nem vagy vonzó a számomra, mint ahogy én sem a számodra, bolod lány.

Hermione vakon felugrott az asztaltol, mire a porcelán tányér leesett a földre ,és összetört. Berohant a fürdőszobába,és olyan erővel csaptta be maga útán az ajtott, hogy csörögve megzörentek az alacsony asztalán lévő teáskészlet.

Ezt a jelenséget gyakran megfigyelte a Mardekár-ház fiatal nőivel. Az is jó , ha jó kisírja magát , a forró fürdő szinte majdnem minden betegséget meggyógyíthat.

Némi optimizmussal leült a karosszékbe a hálószoba kandaló közelében és várakozás közben megpróbálta elolvasni.

Lassan teltek a percek, és már megsem tudtta számolni, hogy hányszor nézzet éjjeli órára húsz perc elteltével az ajtóhoz lépett, és határozottan bekopogott.

\- Miss Granger?  
\- M… menj el… - mondta szánalmasan.

Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyva a nőt leadott egy non-verbális feloldó varázslat, és belépett a fürdőszobába.

\- Kifelé! – Sikoltotta, és keresztbe fonta a libabőrös karjait a mellein. Bal lába a kád oldalára volt emelve, és bevolt csomagolva egy törölközővel, az anyagot már vörösre festette a vére.  
Perselus a pálcájával egy védő burkot tett a lába köré majd óvatosan eltávolította az anyagot róla.

\- Miért nem gyógyítottad meg? - kérdezte durván miközben meglepően gyengéden a kezébe vette a bokáját.

\- A pálcámat a hálószobában hagytam. - mondta nyilvánvalóan zavartan.  
\- Csodás. - morogta a férfi. – Az üveget legalább eltávolítottad?  
Hermione kiakarta húzzni a lábát a férfi kezéböl , de ő csak még szorosabban tartotta.

\- Érzem, de nem tudom kiverni. - ismerte be vékony hangon.  
\- Látom kényelmetlen a számodra, hogy beismerd, hogy valamit nem tudsz megcsinálni.

Jegyezte meg Perselus kajánul, aztán pálcájával leengedte a vízet ,majd Hermione tiltakozása ellenére ölbe kapta, és a hálószobájába vitte majd az ágyára fektette.

\- Ne… összevérzem az ágynemű! - sikoltotta, és megpróbált le ugrálni a földre.  
\- Add fel, kislány. – mennydörgött rá türelmetlenül,és hálás volt amikor Hemione abbahagyta a kísérletett, hogy talpra álljon.  
A padlón térdelt, arca nagyon közel volt Hermione sérült lábához, végrehajtotta a varázslatot, hogy eltávolítsa az üveget a sebből, ztán nagy koncentrációval mormolni kezdte a varázslást, hogy meggyógyítsa a vágást. Amikor elégedett volt a munkájával, kinyitotta az éjjeliszekrény fiókját, kivett egy apró, vörös fiolát, amelyből kis mennyiségű folyadékot a sérült halvány hegre ötött.

\- Essence of dittany. - mormogta,és felnézett a nőre. Meztelenül ült az ágyán a bozontos barna haja kuszán és nedvesen a vállaira omlott, és mohó szemmel figyelte a férfit. Mivel nem tudott ellenállni a kisértésnek a hüvelykujját végigfuttatta a lábán amitöl a nő kéjesen megborzongott,és szétnyitotta a combjait, a vágyának illata nyilvánvaló volt a férfi számára.  
Hermione ki nyitotta a száját, hogy beszéljen, de ő ismerte a szavak lényegét. A vágyakozása egyértelműen az arcára volt írva.

Lepillantott a kezénen lévő lábára amely oly kicsi volt az övéhez képest, végtelenül gyengéden végig simitott a finom ívü talpán,és a csábitóan rózsaszínű körmén. Lenézett a vékony kis hegre amely most már alig látszot, miútán meggyógyította… és ekkor végig hullámzott rajta az áldáz heves birtoklási vágy ami áttörte a védelmét.

Az enyém.

Gondolta veszélyesen, hosszú ujjait a bokája köré zárta ,és addig húzta amíg a nő az matrac szélére csúszot ,és a köldöke az orrával egy szintben volt.

\- Uram, én… - kezdte, de a férfi már tudta, hogy mit kér, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
A keze felcsúszot a bokájárol a hüvelykujjával megérinteni a belső combját ,és lágyan körkörös simogatni kezdte ott. Nem volt szükségük szavakra, a nő vágya ékesszerűen beszélt,és az övé ösztönösen válaszolt rá. Hermione egy sóhajjal hátradőlt, és szétárta a lábait, úgy ,hogy a mohó nedves kis puncija közvetlenül a férfi éhes szeme előtt volt. Perselus öntudatlanul

Hermione úgy kezdet dorombolni akár egy macska amikor a férfi a puncijába nyögve mohón nyalni kezdte, a kezét a férfi hajába turta, hogy ott tartsa őt ahol vágyot rá.  
A férfi nem birta abba hagyni ,és a mohó szájával egymás útán eljutatta az orgazmushoz, miközben súlyosan tévesen ítélte meg azt a képességét, hogy mozdulatlan maradjon az asszony visszatarthatatlan szenvedélye közben.  
A lány az útólsó orgazmusa útán hosszan a férfi nevét sikoltva szétvetett lábbal az ágyra omlott ,és elvesztette az eszméletét. A férfi szó nélkül a karjaiba emelte és egy párnára helyezte.  
Perselus teljesen felöltözve fájó erekcióval a lány oldalához feküdt miközben gúnyosan gondolt az impotencia főzetre amit lenyelt, hogy hogy megakadályoza ennek az előfordulását.

Hermione az oldalához gördült ,és ráfonodot. Perselius lenézzet rá ,és addig figyelte az arcát amíg állomba nem merült.


	6. Az elfogadás.

Hermione szeme lassan kinyílt, és zavartan pislogni kezdet. A világa piszkos, zavaros zöld színűvé vált ... és Vivian boszorkányra, miért volt meztelen? Megprobált megmozdulni, azán végül felismerte, hol van.

A Merpeople víz alatti városában, a tó alatt volt. Nem volt már itt egyszer? Vadul meresztette adig a szemét amint hozzászokott a sötétséghez,és meglátta, hogy körülveszik őt de nem Merpeople selők, hanem a halálfalók körözték.  
A halálfalók mellett meglátta Viktor és Harry homályos alakjait, oda-vissza úszva, de egyiküksem merte megmenteni őt. Hermione megint megpróbálta megmozditani a karját,és lábát de még mindig mozgásképtelenné tette a varázslat, amelyet akkor bocsájtottak rá amikor aludt, és lehetővé tette, hogy a víz alatt normálisan lélegezzen.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ez egyszer már megtörtént vele amikor tizenöt éves volt,de akkor sosem ébredt fel addig amíg Viktor kihúzta a vízből, vissza nem tért a szárazföldre… most miért van ébren?  
Lepillantva magára elpirult a szégyentöl. Teljesen meztelen volt. A mellbimbó merevk voltak a hideg vítöl ,és kellemetlensége ellenére hihetetlenül felvolt izgulva, merlinre így nem juthat a felszinre. Most már nagyon örült annak, hogy nem tudja kiszabaditani a kezeit, mert biztos volt abban , hogy magához nyulna annak ellenére is, hogy közönsége van.  
Az egyre növekvö vágy zavaró volt számára ….tennie kellett valamit a feszültség enyhítésére….  
Ekkor mozgást látott a szeme sarkában, a halálfalók megprobáltak elmenekülni azonban túlságosan lassúak voltak.  
Erős hullámot érzékelt, és meglátta Perselus Pitont amint üldözöbe veszi öket, a pálcájából varázslatos fény robbant fel ,és eltüntette a maszkos gazembereket. Aztán Piton oda úszot hozzá,és csodálatos modón Hermione újra tudot mozogni.

A nő a férfi köré fonodot akár a lián ,és a férfi kezét megragadva szégyentelenül a combjai közé húzzta, kéjesen felsóhajtott amikor a férfi ujjai belemerültek a meleg nedvességébe. A férfi fekete szeme intenziven bámulta az arcát , miközben ügyes ujjaival kényeztette a punciját. De ez nem volt elég a nőnek egragadta a férfi fejét ,és lefelé tolva arra sürgette a férfit ,hogy vegye a fájó mellbimbóját a szájába, és szopja a mellét.

Egy pillanatra abba maradt megdermedt a férfi keze a csiklóján amitöl Hermione frusztráltan felsikoltott , a csipőjével vadul körözni kezdet a férfi kezén miközben nem engedte el a férfi fejét amit a mellére vont.

Aztán vékony ajkak kinyiltak ,és egy vad éhes morgásal bezáródtak a mellbimbója körül,és keményen szopni kezdte miközben az ujjaival vadul baszni kezdte a nőt.  
Hermionán keresztül futott bágyadt boldogság, nyögdécselve hagyta , hogy a férfi sötét feje elöre hátra mozogjon a mellét szopva, miközben az ujjaival addig basza amíg felnem ér a csúcsra.  
Az ujjait a férfi hajába turva felhúzta a melleiöl ,és az ajkára tapadva szenvedélyesen aig csókolta a férfit amíg elnem vesztette az öntudatát.

Perselus zihálva nézet le az alvó lámyra, aki egyszer sem ébredt fel a személye elleni szenvedélyes támadása során.

Nyersen nyelt egy nagyot, hiába igyekezett kiüríteni az elméjét, dnem tudott elmenekülni a nő melleinek ízzétöl a szájában… vagy a puha ajkainak melegségéröl a sajátján. 

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~ 

Amikor Hermione szeme újra kinyilt, a szeme a professzor arcán állapodot meg aki őt nézte.

\- Szia. – mondta boldogan attol, hogy lássa a férfit.  
\- Szia. - válaszolta, és továbbra is óvatosan figyelte.  
\- Egész nap aludtunk? - kérdezte, ellenállva a vágynak, hogy ujjhegyével megérintse a férfi arcát.

\- Csak öt órát aludtunk. – válaszolt Perselus.  
\- Hermione elmosolyodott. – öt órát aludtam anélkül hogy felé….?  
A férfi gyorsan megrázzta a fejét. - Nem … egyszer felébredtél.  
Hermiona érezte, hogy elpirul. – Oh… nagyon sajnálom… - suttogta, és nagyon zavarban volt.  
\- Ne pazarold az energiádat az önvádaskodásal.

mondta Perselus.- Nem tesz semmi jó, ha folyamatosan bocsánatot kérsz. 

Hermione érezte, hogy a szeme megtelik könnyel a váratlan kedvesége miat , megragadta a férfi kezét,és az arcához húzzta.  
\- Köszönöm. – sutogtta.  
Nem beszéltek,és a féfi nem húzzta el a kezét a nő fogságából, de tökéletesen mozdulatlan maradt. Hemione amikor a férfi szemébe nézzet , megálapitotta, hogy most ha lehet mégsötétebb az írisze. A férfi enyhén összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de az arca kifejezetlen maradt, és csak a száját húzzta fel. Ez nem egy mosolygó ember arca volt, hanem, csak egy arc ami morcos volt. Hermione elfordította a fejét így a férfi ujjai az orrát érte ,a tenyere pedig az ajkát. Perselus figyelte a nőt, és rájött, hogy az érzi a saját illatát az ujjain , ő pedig megérezte a nő felizgultsága illatát.  
Hermione lélegzete elakadt a vágytol , megborzongot kinyitotta a száját ,és bele csókolt a férfi tenyerével , aztán a nyelvét véig húzzta a csúklóján.  
A férfi keze megremeget, aztán a kezét elvette az arcátol.

\- Mondd ki… - monddta lágy rekedtes hangon a füléhez hajolva amitöl a nő remegni kezdett.  
\- Tudnál….- zihálta Hermione kétségbeeseten keresve a szavakat.- Úgy mint korában?  
A férfi fölé emelkedet ,úgy ,hogy a könyökére támaszkodot, hoy ne nehezedjen rá a súlya. Az ajkával közel hajolt a lány füléhez.  
\- A számal? – kérdezte, a forró leheletétöl a nő kéjesen megborzongot.  
\- Igen… - nyögte a nő ,és zihálva várt, miközben a férfi lehajolt a combjai közé. Hermione az erotikus könyveibe olvasot mát erröl a fajta szeretkezésröl ,de sosem volt képes elképzelni, hogy valaki ilyen dolgot csináljon vele.

Amikor Perselus az ujjaivalszétárta a szemérmét ,’s az ajkával a csiklójára tapadt, Hermione felsikoltott,és hagyta, hogy a gyönyör elárasztja az egész testét.  
\- Oh…

Nagyon jó érzés volt ,hogy a férfi az ördögi nyelvével nyalogatta a punciját, és úgy tűnt, hogy ez a férfinak is tetszik, mert mikor elélvezet a férfi nyögve továbbra is mohón nyalta a punciját. Neki pedig semmi kifogása sem volt a folytatásra. Még akkor sem ammikor a férfi többször is újra, és újra az orgazmushoz vezete.

Az útólsó orgazmusa útán a férfi felemelte a fejét, hogy ránézzen, a férfi szeme éjsötéten csillogot , az arca, és az ajka nedves volt nő nedvétöl.

\- Rendeltem vacsorát. – monddta Perselus rekedtes hangon.  
\- éhenhalok. – motyogta Hermione.

Perselus vetett még egy útólsó pillanást a puncijára, majd felült.

\- Nem vagyok meglepve. - mondta szárazon. Az ágy végére ült, háttal a nőnek.  
\- Szükséged van a mosdóra?

\- Tudok várni. – sutogtta Hermione. 

Perselus felállt,és a fürdőszoba felé indult ,Hermione szeme követte a mozgását ,és akaratlanul is megcsódálta a férfi széles vállait , keskeny csípőjét, majd a szeme a férfi nadrágjágja elülső oldalára esett,és melátta a hatalmas nagy dudorát.

Édes Merlinre! A férfi kívánja őt?

Perselus megállt a fürdő ajtójában,mire Hermione pillantása az arcára ugrott,és észrevette, hogy a férfi figyeli őt. Látta, ahogy az erekciója bámulja! Bűntudatosan elpírult ,és félre fordullt de csak azútán, hogy egy pillantást vetett az arckifejezésére….. ami nagyon hasonlított az önelégültségre.

Ezútán újra igénybe kellet vennie a férfi szolgálatait, mielőtt a házi manó megjelenik , viszonylag egy gyors élvezet útán szét vetett nedves combal ,pihegve nekidőlt a férfi mellkasának.   
Evésközben a férfi kuncogva figyelte ahogy a lány falánkon elfogyassza a puding deszertet, majd teát ittak.  
Hermione előrdölt, és letette a csészét a dohányzóasztalra.

\- Elolvashatok mindent a Eternus Perturbationrol?

A férfi kelletlnül felnézett rá.

\- El akararod olvasni a Sötét Művészetek szövegeit?

Hermione ünnepélyesen bólintott. – A tudás hatalom.- mondta halkan.

Perselus azonnal felállt a székéből, és három kötetet kiválasztott a polcairól, és azokat arra a könyv tetejére tette, amelyből a nő koránan már korábban olvasot.  
Minden gyes könyv amit a férfi megérintett az , azonal átalakult, Hermione kíváncsi szemmel figyelmesen nézte a veszélyes könyvek gyűjteményét.

A professzor Hermione mellé ült a kanapén, és a szemébe nézzet.  
\- Ne értsd félre ennek a kiváltságnak a feltételeit.- mondta szigorúan, mire Hermiona kihúzzta magát bizonyítva elismeréseként a nagylelkűségének.  
\- Elolvashatod az erre vonatkozó szakaszok mindegyikét ezekben a könyvekben. Elolvashatod ezeket az oldalakat, amikor itt vagyok veled a szobában. De nem olvashatol el semilyen más szakaszt ,és nem olvashatol bele ha én nem vagyok jelen… ami magában foglalja a szomszéd szobában tartózkodást is, Miss Granger. Megértetük egymást?

Hermione egyetértően bólintott.

Piton egy pillanatig fogva tartotta a tekintetét mely idő alatt Hermione furcsán közel érezte magát hozzá, majd a férfi kinyitotta a könyveket ott ahol bevoltak jelölve könyvjelzőkel ott ahol Hermionát megátkozot átokrol írtak. ,elejétöl a végéig.  
Majd a férfi a figyelmét vissza fordította rá.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte, a kérdésének jelentése nyilvánvaló volt.  
\- Jól vagyok. - nyugtatta meg pironkodva Hermiona.  
\- Leülök ,és megjelölöm az iratokat, amíg olvasol. – Biccentett a régi cseresznyefa íróasztalra, amely merőlegesen volt elhelyezett kanapéval.

\- Rendben.

Válaszolta Hermonia, és mielőtt professzor elindult volna a kanapétol megragadot egy könyvet ,és elkezdte olvasni.

Hermione gyors olvasó volt,ez egy olyan készség volt , amely kisegítette őt egész iskolai karrierje során.  
Az első könyvet homlokráncolva fejezte be, amelyben nyomatékosan elmerült,majd egyre jobban ráncolta a szemöldökét amint végigjárta egymás útán a kijelölt szövegek jelentős oldalait. Amikor bezárta az utolsó könyvet ,és a dohányzóasztalra felnézet ,és rájött, hogy Piton professzor óvatosan figyeli.  
Hermione összeszoritotta az állkapcsát, felállt és a szobán áthaladva , közvetlenül megállt előtte,és az asztalra vágta a könyvet a kijelölt szövegel.  
A férfi a székében maradt , mozdulatlanul,és egy szót sem szólt.

\- Hogy tehetted ezt? - kiáltotta.

A férfi mégcsak megsem kísérelte eltitkolni, hogy tudja, miröl beszél a nő.

\- Azt tettem, ami a legjobb volt mindkettőnk számára.  
\- Még mindig megtagadol tudván, hogy a teljes közösülés az egyetlen megoldás, amely sokkal hosszabb enyhülést nyujthat a számomra?

Sikoltotta, alig tudot beszélni haragjában és zavartában.

-Igen. - felelte a férfi,miközben óvatosan figyelte. 

Hermiona idegesen a hajába turva járkágatni kezdet a szobába, a nevetséges nagy zöld, szatén köntöstöse csak úy repdeset körülötte, amitöl olyan volt mint egy kislány apja ruháiban öltözve, majd megállt az íróasztalnál.  
\- Igazán visszataszító lehtek a számodra. – csattant fel, majd hátatforditva neki az ajtóhoz sétált ,és háttal nekidőlt. - Bármelyik más férfi örülne a lehetőségnek egy kis kefélésre, de te nem. Te nem!

A reakciója úgy tűnt teljesen kibillenti a férfit. Amikor megszólalt a hangja teljesen ellentétben állt a selymes beszéd modorátol ,és attol ahogy a kezével beszélt a testével.

\- Nem vagyok márványból! - üvöltötte,aréb tolva az asztalt az útjábol, hogy feláljon. - Húsból és vérből való vagyok csakúgy, mint azok a férfiak, akik örültek volna egy kis kefélésnek!

Ismételte meg azt a kifejezést amit a nő gúnyosan használt , Hermiona megpördült, hogy szembenézzen vele,majd kikapta a pálcáját a köntös nagy zsebéből.

A pálcát a férfi arcára mutatta, miközben végig hullámzot rajta a fájdalom.  
\- Tehát ez a személyes a számomra. Nem így van? Hogy adhatott neked az igazgató,ha nem tudod elviselni, hogy megtegyed azt amit tenned kell? Hogy bírtad elviselni, hogy megkellet érintened?

Még a könnyein át amik lefolytak az arcán látta, hogy félelem nélkül áll pálca előtt,nyugodt testartásal, és a kezeit kinyujtotta az oldalán.  
Édes Merlinre, olyan vonzó. Gondolta, vágyakozva,és érezte, hogy újra elönti a vágy.

A férfi aca adig teljesen közömbös volt ,amíg megnem látta a könnyeket. Aztán közelebb lépet a lányhoz aki lejjebb engedte a pálcáját így az most a férfi mellkasának szorult.  
\- Ssh… nyugalom. - mondta, és eltolta a pálcáját.  
A közelségétöl legyőzötten Hermione leengedte a pálcáját ,és a padlóra ejtette , majd a kezeit az arcába temette.

Nem tudta elviselni, hogy míg ő vágyik rá , addig a férfi nem akarja őt. Mit fog csinálni?  
A következő pillanatban erős karok ragadták meg ,és a férfi átölelve a kemény mellkasához húzzta. Hermione azonnal a dereka köré fonta a karjait ,és az ingébe temette a könnyel áztatott arcát. A férfi a hajába temette az orrát, és a száját a nő füléhez tette.

\- Nem vagy visszataszító. - motyogta,úgy mintha minden egyes szó fájdalmat okozot volna neki. – érzéki, gyönyörű csábitó tested van, a szenvedélyed pedig megbabonázó. Csak a kételyem tartott llenőrzés alatt.

Hermione válasza az volt, hogy lehúzzta magához a férfi arcár ,és könyörögve nézet fel rá. Perselus, Hermione ajkára tapadva most először kezdeményezet csókot. A férfi ajkával először forrón ,és lágyan csókolta a lányt aztán egyre szenvedélyesen. Majd elengedte a száját ,és a szemébe nézve őszintén és nyíltan beszélt hozzá.

\- Nem te választottál engem, de nem tagadlak meg többé ,ha ez a te kívánságod. - mondta.  
\- Te sem választottál engem …de nem érdekel. - felelte a nő, és felemelte a kezét, hogy ujjheggyel nyomon kövesse a férfi állkapocsa vonalát,mert erre mindig is vágyot. - Szükségem van rád, akár vágysz rám aká nem.

Hermione felsikoltott amikor a férfi a karjába kapta,és a mellkasához húzzta.

\- Ne tegyen feltételezéseket az igényeimről. - mondta komoran, a hálószobába lépve vele ,és az ágyra fektette.  
Aztán mindkét kezét a nadrág zsebébe dugta, az egyikéből ki húzott egy dugóval ellátott, smaragdzöld bájit a másikból pedig egy tárgyat, amelyhez hasónlót még soha sem látott, egy miniatűr ezüst baba csörgőhöz hasonlitó tárgyat. A csörgő félét az éjjeliszekrényére tette, de az italt átadta neki.

\- Kérlek idd meg ezt.

Hermione elvette az üveget és levette a dugót, azonnal megérezt a bogáncs szagát. - Fogamzásgátló? - kérdezte.

Perselus bólintott, és elkezdte kigombolni az ingjét. Hermione teljesen megfeledkezet a bájitalrol ,és mohó szemmel megbabonázva meredt a féfi izmos mellkasára amint az ing lekerült róla. Észre sem vette ,hogy szinte dorombol amint a szeme a mellkasárol az izmos hasára tapadt onnan pedig lejebb.

\- Miss Granger.Fent vannak a szemeim.

Hermione bűntudatosan megugrott, és a férfi meleg vidám szemébe nézett. A férfi bensőséges arckifejezése, és az a mód, ahogyan a pillantását szándékosan a szemén tartva lassan kikapcsolta az övét,az örjitöen szexi volt.  
A vágytol alig kapott levegőt.

\- A bájital nem fog hatni, ha a kezedben tartod. – mondta Perselus rekedtes incselkedő hangon. - Ha azt szeretnéd, hogy oda menjek hozzád ,akkor meg kell innod.

A férfi bársonyos érzéki rekedtes hangja úgy simogatta, mint a keze a felhevült bőrét. Gyorsan leöntte a főzetet a torkán.  
A férfi felkuncogva odalépett az ágyhoz, a nadrágja már kivolt gombolva ,és kinyújtotta a kezét az üres fioláért.A lány a nadrágjára bámulva a kezébe ejtette a fiolát , majd nem tudot többé ellenállni ,és az ajkát a férfi kemény hasának nyomta.

A férfi megdermedt, amikor az ajka a bőréhez ért,és egy pillanat mulva a nő megérezte, hogy a férfin keresztül fut a remegés.  
Perselus egy gyors mozdulattal levette a nadrágját és a boxerét, majd elnyullt a nő mellet.  
Hermione érezte, hogy a szenvedélyes vágy erősebben fut keresztül rajta, mint valaha,a puncija annyira nedvesen lüktetett, hogy szinte készen állt a behatolásra.  
Vállat vonva ledobta magárol a köntösét ,és a férfi felé fordulva megérezte a bőrén az övét,amitöl hangosan felnyögve várakozott.

A férfi fölé emelkedv végig nézet a nő testén és Hermione az arckifejezéséből egyértelműen látta, hogy kívánatosnak tartja őt, és abbol is, hogy a hosszú vastag farka pulzálva keményen előre meredt. Perselus lehajolt ,és szenvedélyesen birtóklóan megcsókolta a lányt.  
Hermione bele liheget a férfi szájába, majd levegő után kapott amikor a férfi megszakítva a csókot a szájával a mellére tapadt,és szopni kezdte a mellbimbóját.

Majd ismét fölé emelkedet,és forrón megcsókolta, nyelve betolakodott az ajkai közé ,és birtóklóan kutatott a szájába. Hermione levegő után kapott,és a férfi szájába liheget , majd elakadt a lélegzete amikor a férfi a kezébe fogta a mellét. O Merlinre, hogy vágyott az érintésére!

Az ujjauval a mellbimbóját simogata miközben égő ajkaival birtóklóan csókolta ,aztán a kezei lesiklottak Hermione oldalán ,egészen a fenekéig, és finoman megszoritotta a fenekét. Aztán az egyik kezével végre megérintették a nő nedves punciját. Hermione a vágytol szégyentelenül neki szoritotta magát.

Amikor végre-valahára a lába közé feküdt, Hermione mohón átölelte a férfit, és sürgettni kezdte. Peselus elhelyezni magát, hogy beléhatoljon , majd az arcát figyelve finoman beléhatolt.  
Hermione tudatában volt a teljeség érzésnek amint a férfi beléhatolt, és annak, hogy a férfi farka messze meghaladta az ujjainak érzését, a vágy tűzvészként futot keresztül rajta ezért a csípője köré fonta a lábait ,és arra sürgette a férfit ,hogy tovább menjen.  
Távolrol a tudatában érezte a szűró csípő fájdalmat ám ezt nagymértékben elhomályosította a gyönyör a csodálatos érzés ,ahogy a férfi a magáévá tette ,és érezte, hogy a férfiban is felobban a tűz.

Perselus fölé tornyosulva a könyökére támaszkodott,a fekete szeme csillogott, amikor a testébe döföt láthatóan a szenvedély ugyan úgy eragadta, mint őt.

Hermiona élvezete amikor elérte az orgazmusát , az olyan erőszakos volt, hogy szinte csillagokat látott a szeme előtt,miközben a férfi a nevét sikította. Az élvezet csúcsán Hermiona remegve azt gondolta, hogy ha mégegyszer elélvez akkor talán elvesztette az eszméletét. Észrevette, hogy az élvezete során a férfiba kapaszkodik, és a körmeivel végig szántott a férfi hátán ami olyan mély volt, hogy valószínűleg két teljes hétig ott marad a helye. Hallotta a férfi gyors légzését, és érezte ahogy a kemény farkával egyre növekvő sebességgel mozog a testében, és azt ,hogy a farka minden egyes lökésel simogatta a csiklóját.

A következő orgazmusa magával rántotta a férfit is, amitöl úgy érezte, mintha a felhők között lebegne. A férfi zihálva benne maradt egy kicsit, majd kihúzzódot belöle. A lány kinyitotta a szemét, a férfi a lába között térdelt ,és az ujjaival óvatosan gyengéden vigygálta a teste sajgó részét.

\- Aludj velem. - suttogta, és kinyujtotta felé a karját , annyira kimerülten érezte magát, hogy csoda, hogy feltudtta emelni a karját.

Perselus ismét megmozdult, és egy tárgyat helyezett az éjjeliszekrényére,majd leült az ágyra, háttal neki.

\- A nappali kanapén fogok aludni - felelte a válla fölött,a korábbi tartózkodása visszatért.  
\- A francokat fogsz ott aludni. - mondta dühösen, és szuper-ember feletti erővel ülő helyzetbe küzdötte magát át karolta a vállát ,és vissza húzta a férfit az ágyba.

Hallotta a férfi kuncogását aztán a férfi a karjaiba húzzta. A nő elazzulva elégedetten felsóhajtva befészkelte magát a férfi biztonságot nyujtó karjaiba, mielőtt azonban álomba merült,érezte hogy a férfi szorosabban öleli ,és azt suttogja.

\- Az enyém vagy.


	7. Az alkalmazkodás.

Perselus az ágyában feküdt jóllakottan egy tizennyolc éves elátkozott nimfomániásal a karjaiban miközben úgy érezte magát mint egy halálra ítélt ember.

A kezdetben csak hazudott önmagának. Egy része biztos volt abban, hogy képes lesz Hermione igényeit hatékonyan, elszigetelten kezelni,és valahogyan sikerül egyensúlyba hozni méltóságát az érzelmi és fizikai szükségletei ellen. felelős volt a lányért. Ezt kellet volna szem előtt tartania, és azt ,hogy ebben a világban a pozíciója véget nem lehetnek egyenlőek.  
Egy becsületes férfi úgy is tud gondoskodik a nője igényeiről, hogy nem egengedi magának, hogy személyesen is részt veszt vegyen benne.

Nem igaz?

De aztán szembesült a lány szenvedélyével … a lány végtelen vágyával ,és akaratlanul az egész testével rá összpontosított…. Még a kibaszot impotencia főzete sem tudta lerohasztani a vágyát íránta.

Ennek ellenére elhatározta, hogy gondoskodik az átok végeti igényeiröl anélkül, hogy beleélné magát a szükséges aktus tevékenységbe…. vagy ,hogy elveszítené magát benne .

Ő . Hermione Granger. Harry Potter kibaszot legjobb barátja, egy rendkívülien okos hallgató. Egy nő aki megvan áldlva a szexuális megjelöléshez szükséges összes felszereléssel. Gyönyörű,és észbontóan csábító…. Volt valaha is, hogy úgy gondolt rá, mint egy gyönyörű,és csábító nőre?

A bozontos barna haj lehetetlen koronájára meredt, és megfontolta a kérdést.A lány mindent tudó lelkes viselkedése , túlságosan emlékeztette őt önmagára a Roxfortban töltött korai hallgató éveire. De a lány aprólékos írásbeli és a gyakorlati munkai említésre méltóak voltak. csodálatos volt az ádáz védelme a védtelenekel szemben ,és a csodálatos értelme indig szerzet egy néma jóváhagyásu bólintást tőle.

Vedd ezeket a tulajdonságokat, és tedd őket egy csinos lenyűgöző és szenvedélyes nőbe aki csak is rád vágyik ,és kész is a félelmetes recept a romra.

Édes Merlinre… nagyon megszívta.

Ennek ellenére is jó munkát végzett, ami persze csak addig tartott amíg a nő oda nem lépett hozzá ,és düh;osen és követelni kezdte, hogy miért tagadja meg magát tőle. Nem adott választ neki. Valójában korábban még mégcsak nem is látta a nő szempontjábó ezt a dolgot. Talán ennek a törekvésnek a végső célja nem az aktus elkerülése volt mindenáron ,hanm az ,hogy megfontoltan tegye meg azt, amit meg kellett tennie…. teljes mértékben kielégítenie igényeit,hogymgkönyitse számára átkot, és a pokolra, a személyes következményekkel egyikütt. Tudtta, hogy a lánynak nincs más választása eben az ügyben,és hogy kényszer alatt áll,de teljes mértékben megfogja adni számára az enyhülést ,jól tudva, hogy mit is jelent ez.

A szokatlan bűnbánat kellemetlensége és a többéves keserű sajnálkozás útán, nem volt hajlandó tovább szenvedni. Félre tette a keserű sajnálkozás, amelyet egyetlen szerelme íránt érzet, akit valaha is szeretet, majd Perselus engedélyt adott magának, hogy feladja Lyli íránti hüségét.

A szenvedés, amelyet az elmúlt huszonnégy órában érzet nem az ő hibája volt… elvégre nem ő volt az,aki megátkozta a lányt…de a lány enyhülése minden bizonnyal szó szerint az ő kezében volt. Megtagadta a lánytol azt amire a legjobban szüksége volt, hogy megvédje magát attól amitöl a legjobban félt, az érzelmi összefonódástól,és a méltósága elvesztésétöl… persze nem feltétlenül ebben a sorrendben.

Jobbra pillantott, és megpillantotta a régimódi Nexust, ami ezüstbe volt kovácsolva és erősen díszített, ahogyan az a tizenkilencedik században szokás volt. Nagyon régi antik darabb volt. Hívot egy házimanót ,és megkérte, hogy hozza el a Prince villábol.

Az ilyen eszközök használatát már a Grindelwalddal folytatott háború után leszoktak ám Perselus bizonyos szinten ,tisztelte a régi hagyományokat. Ez volt az egyik ajándék, amelyet meg tudott őrizni Hermione számára annak ellenére, hogy a mocskos módon vesszítette el a szüzességét.

Végül érezte, hogy hamarosan elnyomja az állom, így az szorosabban az oldalához húzzta a csábító terhét,és állomba merült.

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~

Pihekönnyű érintést érzet a bőrén,ami az ébrenlét határához vezette. Aztán megérzet egy kezet ami körül fogtta a farkát. Elutasítva ezt a értelmetlen technikát, a keze körül fogta az apró kezet arra útasitva, hogy kezdje verni le ,és fel. Ha valaki kézi munkát akar neki adni, akkor azt csinálja rendesen. Milyen furcsa, hogy most egy nedves ajkat érez a kezek helyet a farkán…..

Édes Merlinre a lány ajka volt a farkán, és szopta őt!

Kinyitotta a szemét, és majdnem elélvezet attol amint meglátta, hogy a lány ütemesen szopja a farkát.

\- Mit csinálsz? – Dörent rá keményebben mint ahogy akarta, és elhúzzta magát tőle.  
A lány egyetlen válasza az volt, hogy mohón meredt a keményen ágaskodó farkára. A farka megrándult ettöl a nézzéstöl. Édes Merlinre, mégis mit gondolt mit csinál ez a lány?  
Az tisztességes nők nem végeznek ilyen cselekedeteket …. Habár a prostik sem, csak akkor ha megfelelő fizetést kaptak érte.

\- Hagyd abba! – parancsolt rá, és lehúzta magárol a lány testét.  
\- Én csak… - zihálta vágyakozó mohó szemmel. – Gyönyörel akartalak felébreszteni,hogy újra a magadévá tegyél….  
\- aludtam. – mutatott rá feleslegesen a férfi. – Most ár teljesen felvertél az álmombol…. De nyugodtan szolgád ki magadat. - tette hozzá, és némi vidámságal ,majd felkuncogot amikor a nő azzonal rámászot ,és megérezte a forró nedveségét.  
Döbbenten felnyögöt amikor amikor megemelte a farkát ,és reszkető sóhajjal rácsúszott. És mielőtt észrevette volna Hermione már nagy élvezettel lovagolt rajta, megtalálva azt a tempot amely tetszet neki.

Hermione előrehajolva lovagolt rajta amitöl a mellei a ringatózni kezdtek ,és a férfi ajkára tapasztotta a száját egy birtokló csókra , amely olyan hirtelen gyújtotta lángra a férfit, hogy teljesen meglepődött tőle.

A lány elcsábította.

Perselus a lány hajába turva a nyelvét a lány szájába dugta, és birtoklóan viszonozta a csókját, ugyanakkor A csípőjével felfelé döfködve mélyen a lányba vezete magát. A lány zihálva nyögdécselni kezdett válaszul a férfi pedig felmordult.

Perselusnak többre volt szüksége, mégpedig most.

Minden teketória nélkül a hátára dobta, és önelégülten vigyoral rámászva a kezeivel megragadtta a lány karjait ,és a feje fölött az ágyra szoritva ott tartotta a lány csuklóját felnyársalta a punciját ,és keményen baszni kezdte.

Gyorsan ,mélyen ,és keményen döngette a lányt, miközben behunyta a szemét, csak homályosan hallotta a nő elismerésének nyögéseit , amelyek gyorsan sikolyoká változtak amikor elérte az orgazmust.

Perselus csak arra tudot gondolni ,hogy mélyen ,és keményen eltemesse magát a szűk melegébe.

A férfi élvezete olyan intenziv volt, hogy a torkából a hangok ordítássá váltak. És amikor a forró spermája elöntötte a nő méhét úgy érezte, mintha az egész világ a labai előtt heverne.

A lányban maradt adig amíg a lélegzése lenem nugodot , simogatva ,és csókolgatva a lányt, adig amíg rájött, hogy jutalmaza a társát a vad primitív szeretkezését ami tökéletes gyönyört nyujtott a számára.

Még mindig a lányban oldalra dőlt a lányal ,és kisimitotta a lány kusza haját az arcábol, csak hogy láthasa, hogy Hermione boldog mosolyal alszik a karjaiban.  
vissza hanyatlot a párnára,és felkuncogot. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Hermione , pontosan ebben reménykedet amikor szopásal ébresztette fel.  
. Mielött elaludt volna végig gondolta azokat az összetevőket, amelyekre szükség e lesz az ő potenciájához szükséges erősitő bájitalhoz.

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~

A főzet alapja már az üstben buborékozzot, miközben Perselus a Liriosma gyökerét apritotta amikor Hermione belépet a laborjába. Láthatóan fel frissitette magát a fürdőszobában mert a bozontos haja nedves volt ,és az arcán egy ragyógó mosoly volt, miközben illatozott a a tusfürdő illatátol. A lány viselte a lazán megkötöt köntöst, a szeme pedig furcsán csillogot amelyhez az átok következményei társultak.

\- Jó reggelt. – Bugta a nő oda sétálva hozzá ám a tekintette nem az üstöt nézte, mint ahogy azt várta, hanem az ő szemét nézzte egy álmatag mosollyal.  
\- Ezt őszintén kétlem. – morogta Perselus, folytatva a darabolást.  
A mosolya megingott kissé,majd felnyúlt ,és ujjait végig futatta a férfi borostás állán.  
\- Hiányoztál. – mondta.

Perselus egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd megragadta a lány csuklóját, és a kezébe tett egy nehéz márvány mozsártörő markolatát.  
\- Zúzd össze azokat a ginkgo leveleket. – parancsolt rá nyersen.

Hermione megragadta a mozsarat, és automatikusan nyúlt a levelekért. Ahogy a férfi az arcába lógó haján keresztül felnézzet rá , a lány beharapta az ajkát mire a férfi megrázzta a fejét.

\- Azt reméltem ,hogy vissza jösz az ágyba. – mondta miközben a keze úgy végezte a számára kijelölt munkát mint egy RAVASZ szintű diák, megfelelő szögben őrölte porrá a leveleket.

\- Tudom. – morogta az orra alatt , miközben megkönnyebbült attól a ténytöl, hogy a nő kész elfogadta hatalmát. – Azonban ha azt akarod, hogy teljes mértékben részt vegyek a napi tevékenységekben,akkor ezt a bájitalt megkell főzni.  
Hermione a homlokát ráncolta, de szemét a a morzsólon tartotta.  
\- Nincs álló képeséged?  
\- Ne legyél szemtelen! – csattant fel rá, mire Hermione elpirult.

Hermione folyamatosan küszködött,míg dolgoztak, de a figyelmét a feladatra összpontosította. Perselus a szemét rajta tartotta míg dolgoztak ,és azon tűnődött, vajon képes-e elég hosszú ideigelterelni a lány figyelmét amíg a főzet be sűrűsödik.

Fél óra elteltével az üvegkeverő rúddat a kezébe rakta és szigorú utasításokkat adva hogy öt percenként keverje meg harminszor az óramutató járásával ellentétesen bement a fürdőszobába.

Tizenöt perc alatt lezuhanyozott, megborotválkozot, és tiszta ruhát vet fel. Mire visszatért a laborba Hermione a főzetre meredta és az üvegkeverő tartó keze remeget. A nő felnézett, amikor belépett a szobába az arca megkönnyebbülést tükrözött.

\- Milyen színű a keverék? – kérdezte éles hangon felvéve a tanító személyiségét annak llenére is ,hogy alkalmi ruha volt rajta.

\- Kanári-sárga. – felelte a lány engdelmesen a lehető legjobban reagálva a tanárja hatalmának. – Kérlek… uram…  
\- A bájital most harminckilenc percig hűlni fog ,hogy megsűrűsödjön.  
Mondta parancsolóan. - Állítsa be az időzítőt.

Hermione engedelmesen lerakta a rúdat ,és beállította az időmérőt, amikor ezt megtette,könyörögve nézett rá.

\- Sajnálom. Vissza tartottam amedig csak tudttam….- suttogta.  
A lány kétségbeessett hangjára a férfi felé lépet.  
\- Jó csináltad. - mondta halkan. Ahogy még közelebb lépet megérezte a lány izgalmának az illatát. Meglepetten vette észre ,hogy a farka reagál a lány illatára. Annak ellenére, hogy az elmúlt néhány órában,többször is magáévá tette a lányt, azt tapasztalta, hogy még egyszer megbirkózna vele … még a bájital nélkül is.  
Átölelte a lány derekát. – Hogy segítsek?

Kérdezte majd mintha hallotta volna a lány gondolatait lehúztta a vállárol a köntöst ,és hagyta, hogya padlóra essen mire a lány a férfi testéhez nyomta a testét ,és köré fonta a karjait.  
\- Érints meg. – nyögte a lány majd a kezét lesúsztatva simogatni kezdte a férfi seggét.  
A lány vágya Perselus fejébe szált amitöl a kezével a lány nedves hajába turt,és mohón megcsókolta a duzzadt ajkát a másik keze pedig a vállárol a mellére csúszot ,és simogatni kezdte a hihetetlenül puha mellét, majd a hüvelykujjával dörzsölni kezdte a kemény mellbimbóját.  
A nő a szájába nyögöt , és olyan szenvedélyel kezdte szopni a nyelvét ,hogy a szenvedélye úgy hatott a férfira mintha olajat a tűzre olajat öntötek volna. A kezét lecsúsztatta a hasán, hogy két ujjával belemerüljön a nedves puncijába, rátalált csiklójára, és finoman izgatni kezdte A lány bele zihált a szájába, és gyengéden a férfi ajkába harapva forró kis nyelvével a férfi szájába lelkesen kutakodott.  
Perselus felhördült két kézel megragadta a lány édes kis fenekét ,és felemelte, mire a lány a lábát a csípője köré fonta.

Perselus egy könnyed mozdulatal megfordult vele ,és a munka asztalra ültette ahol általában a referenciakönyveit tartotta. Amint a lány feneke megérintette az asztal felületét a kezét levette a férfi vállárol ,és a kezét a férfi slicére rakva ügyetlenül megprobálta kiszabaditani a farkát.

Perselus megragadta a kezeit miközben lehajtotta a fejét ,hogy a szájába szopja a lány mellét majd a lány kezeit a háta mgöé szoritotta az asztalon ,hogy a lány háta ívbe feszüljön amitöl mégtöbb hozzáférést biztosított a melléhez.

Először az egyik mellét szopta aztán a másikat, a farka egyre keményebb lett ahogy a nyelvével simogatta a fájdalmasan elöre meredt bimbóját. Amikor nő nyöszörgni kezdet az élvezettől belé mártotta két ujját ,és simoatni kezdte a G- pontját.

Perselus félig lecsúkot szemmel figyelte a meztelen fiatal nőt a munka asztalán, még soha sem látott nála izgatottabb látványt. Hermione karcsú nyaka hátra hanyatlott adig amíg a bozontos haja meg nem érintette az asztallapot. Feltárva így a mellét a kezének ,és a mohó szájának. Miközben a csípőjét folyamatosan a férfi kezének örölte , gyönyört szerezve magának. A lábát ami az asztal szélén lógott,széjelebb tárta amennyire csak tudta, hogy a férfi akadálytalanul hozzáférhessen a puncijához…. De perselus jól emlékezet rá, hogy hogyan fonta a nő a csipője köré a lábait, miközben baszta.

Édes Merlinre, nagyon is jól emlékezet erre.

Perselus teketoria nélkül kigombolta nadrágját és kivette a kemény farkát, és a két ujját helyettesítve a kamény farkával kezdte simogatni a csiklóját a lány nedvességét rá kenve a makkjára.

\- Oh, igen. – dorombolta nő, felemelve a csípőjét,hogy a uncija egymagaságban legyen a férfi farkával.  
\- Igen. – morogta Perselus, és egy lendületel tövig belé döföt.  
Mire a lány körmei a vállaiba mélyedtek, de a lány is viselni fogja a következő két hétben az ő ujjainak lenyomatát a derékának mindkét oldalán a csípője fölött, ahol megragadta a nőt, ő pedig mohón fogadta a férfi minden egyes kemény lökését. Hermione felemelte a fejét ,és figyelte ahogy a férfi az arcát nézi, ahogy basza.

Ettöl gyorsan egymás után kétszer is elérte az orgazmust, de a férfi önuralmát veszve még mindig keményen ,és gyorsan mozgot a combjai között, és amikor végre elárasztotta a méhét a magjával ráhajolt a nőre. Hermione zihálva mégegyszer elérte az orgazmust amitöl a lábai a férfi fenekére szorultak, Perselus felnyögöt és a lány haját megragadva felhúzzta magához, egy igen nedves ,és alapos csókra.

Amikor végre elengedte, és végül kihúzzódot belöle a lány tisztító varázsot adot a spermával boritott nadrágjára, majd leszált az asztalrol, és a köntöst a vállán átdobva csábitóan pimaszul a seggét riszálva kisétált a laborjábol.

Perselus lihegve néhány másodpercig az ajtón bámult,amit a nő bezárt, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon milyen szörnyet hozott létre a Sötét Nagyúr amikor megátkozta Hermionát a vágyakozási átokkal.

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~

Amikor belépett a nappaliba,a laborja rejtett ajtón keresztü örömmel tapasztalta, hogy a nő már megrendelte a reggelit. Sőt még a teát is öntöt neki mielőtt visszatért az ókori rúnák óriási tankönyvébe, amelyet olvasott.  
Három óra telt el így mielőtt felnézett az újságbol amelyet olvasot ,és elbűvölten nézte ,hogy a nő előtte áll,majd ledobja magárol a köntösét ,és a kezébe adja a potencia bájitalt.

Felhuzott szemöldökel elvette a fiolát és lenyelte a folyadékot és megkönnyebbülten észlelte, hogy az íze nem volt olyan kellemetlen.

\- Meddig tart, amíg hatékonyan működni kezd?- Kérdezte Hermione az arcára nézve.  
\- Tizenöt perc. - válaszolta, és azon töprengett, hogy mit fog csinálni a lány. Hihetetlennek tűnt számára, hogy a teste annyi sok orgazmus után amit átélt az elmúlt tizenkét órában, újra reagálhat a nőre. A lány szótlanul a szárnyas székbe lépet, és a térdét szorosan a férfi csípője és a szék karjai közé szorította. Perselus hátra hajtotta a fejét ,és ,és kifejezéstelen arcal a nőre nezet. Hermeine a férfi lábára ült, majd az ujjaival Perselus hajába turt, és fölé hajolt hogy csókot adjon neki.  
Perselus , megengedte a lánynak, hogy átvegye az írányitást ,és lusta élvezetel figyelte a lány erőfeszítéseit,hogy felkeltese az ő vágyát. Hermione szótlanul megfogta a kezét a szék karfájárol és a melléhez húzta őket,a térdeivel átölelte a csípőjét, és hozzá dörzsölte magát. Perselus lustán, megérintette a mellét,a kezébe fogva óvatosan megnyomtta, majd megragadtta a mellbimbóit a hüvelykujja és a mutatóujja közé ,és meg csipkedtte , válaszul a lány kéjesen felnyögött.   
A bájital hirtelen ,és nyersen hatott, érdeklődve figyelte ,hogy másodpercek alatt teljesen felizgul. Hermione elégedett bugásal regisztrálta a változást. A kezük találkozott a sliccén , mindketten felziháltak amikor ki szabaditotta a farkát, majd Hermione egy mély sóhajjal rácsúszott a kemény erekciójára. Ezután meglepte őt, felfelé és lefelé kezdet mozogni rajta olyan hozzáértéssel, amely meghazudtolta tapasztalatlanságát.A lány tettei miat annyira ki volt éhezve rá, hogy az évezet másodperceken belül keresztül futott rajta. Perselus, akit megrontott a szex újdonsága, miközben az olvasószékében ült a nappali szobájában, megdöbbent, attol, hogy a lány folyamatos ritmikus mozgása borzongó csúcspontjára vezette őt,ezért a száját a lány ajkaira tapasztotta ,és belélegezte a gyönyör villámlásait.  
Amikor végül a lány lihegve a mellkasára omlott ,Perselus hagyta ,hogy sokáig ott maradjon ,talán túl sokáig is mert a lány elaudt rajta a vegyes nedvük undoritóan sikos volt közöttük. Az ölébe vette a lányt be vitte a hálószobába az ágyára fektette,és tisztító varázst dobott rá, mielőtt a csábos testére húzzta a takarót majd kiment ,és hagyta a lányt aludni.

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~~

Meglepően kellemes vasárnapot töltöttek a lakónegyedében,Amikor megéheztek rendeltek a konyhábol, majd evés útán szeretkeztek amikor a kényszer ígényelte. A bájital főzet, amely egy ősi recept volt , amelyet Perselus talált a Sötét Művészetek szövegében, egy csodás gyógyszer volt. kétségtelenül megnövelné szerencséjét, ha szabadon nyithatna saját gyógyszertár boltot. A viharos vágy csendes ideje között dolgozatokat javított Hermione pedig elvégezte a házifeladatjait. Eltűnődött azon,hogy a lány miért nem váltott saját ruhára de azt gondolta, hogy a meglehetősen gyakori vágya miat talán könnyebb volt neki mesztelenül maradnia. A legfontosabb a nő szokatlanul csendes volt, nem volt beszédes ,és úgy tűnt, hogy nem hajlandó szüntelenül kérdezgetni, ami meglepte.  
Talán készül valamire?

~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~

A kora esti órákban, amikor kanáll pózban feküdt mögötte az ágyon lassan ringatva a farkát ki ,és be a testéböl az ujjaival ritmikusan a dörzsölve a csikloját, homályosan hallotta az igazgató hangját a Floopon keresztül.

De az öreg most várhatot.

A lány teljesen el volt veszve a saját gyönyörében, nem volt tudatában a megszakításnak, és Perselus, akit ismét közel állt ahoz, hogy a spermáját a méhébe üritse, nem törődött vele.  
Mert kevesebb, mint negyvennyolc órán belül a nő, igényei, vágyai, a csábitó kis teste , az érzéseire adott válaszai, az egész világává váltak.  
Megadja számára az osztatlan figyelmét reggelig ,és átkozott legyen ha hagyja ,hogy valaki idő előtt elvegye tőle ezt a kevéske kis időt.

Tudtta ,hogy elfog jönni a hétköznapi valóság. És most az, amelyet kevesebb mint két nappal ezelőtt fájdalmasan gyászolt,az új mumusává vált. Amint eljön a napkelte a saját személyes kis boszorkánya ismét a tanítványa lesz és szokásos rutinjuk uralkodni fog feletük. Most azonban egyelőre egy gyönyörel átitatott univerzumban létezett, amelyben Hermione Granger volt a világmindensége ,és ott maradnak, amíg távozni nem kényszerülnek.


End file.
